Dollhouse
by maranoismylife
Summary: Bill Cipher,being the robber he is,figured he could break into the mansion of the wealthy Pines family and steal some valuable goods.He wasn't expecting to bump into their daughter, and he certainly didn't expect to help her plan her escape.(Mabill,with some Dipfica later)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bill Cipher wasn't a good man.

In fact, many could say he had lost all humanity in him years ago.

This was, in fact, true as he lived off of murdering and stealing from others, and he'd proudly admit he took pleasure in doing so.

There was just something about having the power to take something away from someone that gave him the excitement and control that he needed in his life.

And if he were honest, he couldn't have thought of a better way to live.

After having moved around through the state of California, either always looking for someone to hire him for his hitman services or stealing the wealthiest place he could find, he was called for a job in the little town of Piedmont.

A girl by the name of Wendy Corduroy had requested him only a month before to kill her ex- boyfriend by the name of Robbie Valentino.

No more questions were asked; she simply handed him the ten thousand dollars he had asked for (it was usually more than that, but he spared her some bills as he saw the anger fuming in her eyes) and with that he went off to do what he was asked to.

After having finished, the boy being an easy target in his room and taken down by a single bullet to the heart, he was walking back to the rusty apartment he had decided to rent when his eyes caught something off in the horizon where the sun was beginning to set.

From a distance, a grand and rather huge mansion was alive with what seemed like large and expensive cars and great amounts of well-dressed folks making their way in.

He looked around the abandoned and decaying streets to find that others payed no attention to the extravagant scenario only miles way.

They simply continued to go on with their business, only to momentarily stare up in admiration every once in a while.

It wasn't until a lean guy whistling with his hands in his pockets walked passed him, that Bill grabbed his arm and spun him so that they were eye to eye.

''You!" he hissed, causing the man's eyes to widen in fear. ''What is that?''

He pointed to the mansion, and he could see the man's expression relax slightly.

''Oh the mansion over there? It's where the Pines Family lives. They're the richest family around here''

Suddenly Bill found himself smirking, as he thought all about the money and objects he could easily steal from the so called Pines family.

''Why are there a lot of cars there?'' he asked, glaring.

''It's Eva Pines' birthday party, they have it every year but only the rich families can go. Can you let go of me now?''

Bill let go of the man's shirt, pushing him away and staring back at the mansion while the man stumbled to run as farthest from him as possible.

It seemed all too easy for him; all he had to do was sneak in, steal some expensive rich stuff, and he'd be set for another six months.

He smirked, reaching his apartment building and pulling out his key.

They wouldn't mind if he borrowed some stuff, would they?

-Dollhousedollhousedollhousedollhousedollhousedollhousedollhousedollhousedollhouse-

Mabel Pines had never felt emptier in her life as she did at that very moment, standing next to her family as the flashing of cameras continued to go off.

Her dark hair was pinned away from her face, the golden dress her mother had gotten her costumely done seemed to suffocate her every time she attempted to move and the high heels she wore were gradually killing her feet.

She could only fake a smile at the camera, feeling her brother's arm wrap around her shoulder.

Dipper stood tall next to her; what was his usual messy hair was combed to one side and he wore a black tuxedo.

His smile was so convincing and proud that she would never had guessed that it was the same boy she had found doing cannabis in his room only days before.

Her twin brother who constantly cried out to her about the stress that came with pleasing their father and who coped by doing drugs was now replaced by this ideal, handsome young man who was far too charming to all he came across.

She'd hear about how horrible the party had been from his point of view later; she always did.

She looked to her right, where her parents stood with perfect grins in their faces.

They looked, without doubt,like a model couple with her father's arm wrapped around his wife's waist and her mother slightly leaning into him.

Her father wore a black suit, his dark hair also combed back and a perfectly done, red tie around his neck.

She almost couldn't see the hickeys and kiss marks he had on his neck that clearly weren't the same color of lipstick as her mother's.

Her mother was beautiful with her dirty, blonde hair flowing over her tight, black dress and the most delicate expensive jewelry she had ever seen.

She could see how hard she was trying to maintain composed, smiling through the Botox in her face, and it had become clear to Mabel that she had become aware of another one of her father's infidelities that day.

It was only a matter of time until she found her opening her flask when she thought nobody was looking.

All she could do was grin through the pictures; it would only be a few more hours until her mother's birthday party was finally over.

''that's enough pictures, thank you'' her father spoke, dismissing all the photographers. ''We're here today to celebrate my lovely wife's birthday, and as the chief executive officer of Pines computer corporation, the least I could do was throw her this grand party''

There were endearing noises that could be heard around as the waiter handed her father two glasses full of wine.

He handed one to his wife, as she joyfully took it. ''Please, join me as we make a toast to my wife and mother of my future heirs, Eva Pines''

The guest were all handed their wine glass, while Dipper and Mabel were given water instead.

''To Eva'' their father shouted, his eyes landing on a slutty looking blonde from across the room.

The woman smiled slyly at him, almost taunting him to join her and Mabel could do nothing more than pretend she couldn't see what was happening.

Everyone else in the large house yelled out ''Cheers!'' before consuming the wine gracefully.

Mabel couldn't feel sicker as her mother placed a soft kiss on her husband's cheek, smiling brightly and giggling almost like she was hoping she wouldn't remember anything the next day.

She just couldn't continue to stay there any longer.

''Mom, I'm not feeling very well right now. I think I'm just going to go back to my room'' she said, turning to her mother who now stared intently at her husband who was making his way across the room.

She snapped her head towards her, her eyes glaring at her with clear annoyance in her face. ''I'm not mom, I'm your mother and go on, you've done nothing but look pitiful unlike your brother''

Mabel could only sigh, walking up the stairs and opening the door to her room just hopeful that Dipper had followed behind her to keep her company.

He hadn't and as she flickered on the light to her room and look around the large, lavender room, she felt lonelier than ever.

Changing out of her dress, kicking off her shoes and letting her hair flow down her back, she tide her night robe around her waist and began to walk towards her great balcony.

Opening the doors, her eyes looked over the live town that was Piedmont with the usual envy.

They were adored and worshipped throughout the town as this perfect, wealthy family when in reality Mabel would give anything to be like them.

Her family was fake; it hurt her to say so but they were and had been since their father had been promoted in his job years ago.

She didn't want the riches and power that came with that stupid job anymore; the only thing it had done was make her family go insane and heartless.

It was just a matter of time until it happened to herself.

After staring out at the darkening skies for a while, she decided that it was best if she slept through the rest of the night.

She knew she would end up getting lectured over her lack of socialization during the party (she was used to it by now, and it always went ''you're a disgrace to the family!'' and ''Are you trying to embarrass us?''), so she didn't hesitate to turn off the lights and hide under her covers.

It wasn't until a few seconds that she heard the sound of her balcony doors open that she became aware that someone had entered her bedroom.

The footsteps grew closer, and she could hear the sound of her drawers opening and jewelry clashing.

It wasn't the first time that a stranger had attempted to break into the home, but security had grown stricter around the mansion and to have someone break in sounded almost impossible.

She just couldn't stop her curiosity from taking over as she pushed the covers off of her and sat up to find a tall, lean man shoving her belonging into a black backpack.

His reflection was shown over the mirror, his eye narrowing down at the jewelry in his hands and a smirk appearing on his pale face.

She couldn't see him any better, seeing as he was completely dressed in black with a hoodie over his head.

It wasn't until a few seconds that he looked into the mirror, that his face twisted into surprise as he spotted her.

He turned immediately, pulling out a gun from his pocket, and yet Mabel didn't say anything.

She should've been scared, she knew she should have and yet not a single chill ran down her spine as she stared directly at the man pointing a gun at her head right in front of her.

Guess she'd grown tired with life.

''You can go ahead, but that wouldn't be the best idea seeing as we have a bunch of guards downstairs who will hear the gunshot and tackle you down'' she said casually, with the blankest face she could pull off.

The man chuckled, dryly. ''As if I'd let them ever catch me. I'm faster than I look''

''Then why aren't you pulling the trigger?''

The man only stared at her for a few more seconds before gradually lowering the gun and tucking it back into his pockets.

''Hm, most girls would've started crying and pleading for their lives. Why aren't you?''

Mabel shrugged, taking a strand of her dark hair and tucking it behind her ear. ''I guess I just don't care.''

The man chuckled again, this time pulling the hoodie from his head.

He was young, no older than twenty, with golden blonde hair and his right eye covered by a black, triangular patch.

The visible eye was almost yellow colored, rather mesmerizing to stare at along with the rest of his sharper features.

Mabel certainly wasn't expecting the intruder to redden her cheeks.

''So what are you going to do now? Go downstairs and tell your rich little parents that there's a bad guy in your room?''

Suddenly the shock passed right through her, and she cursed that he had bothered to open his mouth once again.

''And walk down the stairs wearing this?'' she asked, standing from her bed and signaling to the nightgown decorated in little golden stars. ''My parents will kill me before you even lay a finger on me''

The man smirked, and she couldn't help but feel that he was examining her from head to toe.

''Of course, rich people only care about appearances. How could I have been so foolish?''

''Also, I'm not a little girl who needs mom and dad'' she said, crossing her arms across her chest and walking closer to him. ''I can take care of myself''

''Sure you can, and that's why you're stand really close to someone who can shoot you in less than a second''

She huffed, rolling her eyes. ''I'm not stupid. I'm talking to you for a reason''

People often underestimate it her, and she hated it.

''And what's that?'' the blond asked, raising an eyebrow.

''I need you to help me escape from here''

The moment the words had left her mouth, the man began to laugh almost instantly.

''Why would I do such a thing, shooting star?''

''My name's Mabel, and I'll pay you'' she said, nodding her head.

He walked to her, narrowing his eyes down at her as she did her best to stand as tall as he was. She wasn't doing very well, seeing as she just nearly reached his shoulders.

''Tell me, why does a rich little girl want to escape her great mansion?''

She snorted, glaring at him. ''This isn't a mansion, just a dollhouse''

''and what's that supposed to mean?''

''It's filled with nothing but fake people''

The blond haired guy sighed, taking a few steps back and leaning against her drawer. ''Alright, let me see the cash''

Mabel walked to her closet (having to squint since the room was pretty dark), grabbing ahold of an old pig backpack she had gotten from her parents years before they had become the insane, wealthy people they were now.

She knew nobody would be crazy enough to even look at the thing, so it seemed like the perfect place to hide some money.

She pulled out a big role of money, big enough to make the intruder's eye widen.

''wow, there. Why do you have so much hidden?''

''let's just say I had nothing else to spend it on, and it's the only thing my parents will give me now a days'' she extended the money to him, and as he reached in to grab it, she pulled it away.

''It'll be all yours, if and only if you do what I told you to and help me find somewhere safe for tonight. I'll be eighteen in two months either way so it's not like you have to put up with me much''

''If you're turning eighteen, why don't you just wait then and then leave?'' the guy asked, with a ''duh'' look on his face.

Mabel growled, crossing her arms again. ''Because living here is a nightmare and I'll be damned if I spend another day here''

That was enough for him to grab ahold of his backpack, throwing it against his shoulders. ''Fine, I'll help you. But I could easily be a rapist''

''Oh, please, I've met creeps before and you don't have that vibe'' she said, grabbing the same pig backpack and beginning to shove random clothes inside.

He walked to her, extending out his hand. ''The money''

''Not until after you help me''

''you're stubborn'' he smirked, almost evilly. ''I like it. I'll help you, and you give me the cash. Is it a deal?''

Mabel stared down at his hand, before shaking it slowly. ''Deal''

So with her night robe, slippers on and backpack, she began heading to her balcony and for the first time the entire night, she felt a sincere smile make its way to her face.

''Come on, let's go!''

The blond looked through his own backpack, pulling out a grappling hook and making her gasp. ''Alright, let's get going''

She pretended not to stare at him as he used the weapon to pull the two of them down from the balcony, and she also pretended to not blush as he grabbed her arm and began running away from the mansion.

She looked behind, the place filled with people and she could've sworn she saw Dipper in conversation with an older couple.

She felt guilty leaving him behind like that, but she needed to get away; it was painful being in a house full of strangers.

So turning back to stare at the blonde haired guy who ran flawlessly through the green pasture and glanced around their surroundings, Mabel felt a small hope that maybe things would indeed get better.

''I never got your name'' she mumbled, loud enough for him to hear.

He turned his head back at her for a slight second, before turning back at the path ahead of them.

''Bill Cipher'' was all he said.

She smiled. ''Nice to meet you, Bill! Can I have your grappling hook?''

 **I got this idea while listening to Melanie Martinez because her songs are just so powerful and beautiful. This story will mostly be based off of her songs simply because they're what gave me the idea of what I wanted to happen in this.**

 **LISTEN TO DOLLHOUSE BY MELANIE PARTINEZ BECAUSE THAT INSPIRED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **Also, this is for personal entertainment, so no I don't expect you to follow and everything.**

 **Thank you for reading! I'll update as soon as I can because I'm in love with this plot! ~Lexi**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dipper paced back and forth in his sister's room, his tired eyes glaring down at the floor in concentration and his hands loosely tied behind his back.

The dawn's sunlight was just near enough to reach his pale and weary face, and the sound of nearby birds seemed to chipper to signify another morning.

And yet, he paid no attention to the beauty that arose from Mabel's balcony.

How could he when his own sister had been missing for hours now? Dipper's heart raced just thinking about it and a bitter feeling made its way to his stomach.

Where could his twin possibly have gone? He had overheard her say to their mother that she wasn't feeling good, but when he came into her room to check up on her, he was surprised at the sight of a vacant bed.

He didn't panic just yet, seeing as the mansion was quite the huge place, but after searching every room there possibly was, he had come to the realization that she was simply gone.

Their parents hadn't done anything when he had brought it up to their attention, instead they waved him off like they usually did. It wasn't until they tired of his constant pleas to find Mabel that they sent their servants to look for their daughter, only to return with no one.

The police had been called, and as his parents currently fed whatever bulls-it to them about their perfect daughter, Dipper just knew he could do no more but clear his mind in his sister's room. After all, the lavender walls brought a feeling of security and comfort; one that his sister wasn't there to provide.

Now, he felt nothing but regret as he remembered back to his sister walking in on him smoking whatever pot he had gotten that day. The look of disappointment and horror that ran through her eyes were unforgettable, and knowing that could possibly be last way he'd remember her haunted him.

Why hadn't he come upstairs with her the night before, instead of trying to impress their father by socializing with those rich snobs?

He could do no more than sigh. ''I'm sorry, Mabel. This is all my fault'' he mumbled to himself, kicking her drawer out of frustration.

He ran his fingers through his dark hair, and as his eyes caught the open closet, he suddenly remembered something his sister had told him long ago.

It was a stupid pig backpack she had received years ago, all devouring with its vivified colors and originality (much like his sister's past personality), and he had seen her shove some money in it. He had asked her about it, being thirteen and confused as to why she would do that, and she replied with a shrug and a dumb joke along the lines of ''Just in case I decide to run away''.

It had been a stupid joke at the time, of course, but thinking about it now it made too much sense.

Could Mabel have run away? He didn't blame her if she had, seeing as it had crossed his mind far too many times.

He walked to the closet, looking heavily through every inch of the thing and yet there was nothing. Just like he had predicted.

His eyes were then opened at his surroundings; the unmade bed, the slightly opened balcony doors, the lack of any sign of struggle.

She had run away; she had left without him.

''Mom, dad!'' he shouted, before running out as fast as his feet could take him.

His father spoke with two tall cops, one scribbling into a notepad and the other one nodding intently, while his mother wiped away some fake tears.

Dipper rolled his eyes, before shooting down the stairs. ''Mom, Dad, I think Mabel ran away''

''Not now, son. We're having an adult conversation'' his father said, not even looking at him.

Dipper growled, tightening his fists at his side. ''I mean it, listen to me for once in your lives!''

His father raised an eyebrow, his mother glared at him and his current pajamas, and the two police officers now gave their full attention to him.

The taller, and heavier one walked towards him with his arms crossed across his chest. ''This is serious, kid. You better have evidence that she ran away''

''I do,'' Dipper nodded, firmly. ''Mabel had this backpack she had stored cash in and she joked some time ago that it was the backpack she'd use to run away. It's not in the closet anymore, and in case you haven't noticed, she's nowhere to be found!''

The cop laughed, and his partner followed. ''You're telling me that we're supposed to label Mabel Pines as a runaway simply because of a stupid backpack? Charlie, you got a heck of a son here''

His father stared at him with his usual disgusted face. ''I'm aware''

The police only assured them that they would do their best to find his sister, and as they closed the door behind them and attempted to get back to their car, Dipper began heading up the stairs.

That is, until he felt his mother's grasp on his arm. ''Martin Charlie Pines, how dare you act in such an inferior manner towards our guests?''

''Guests? Are you listening to yourself, mom? They're looking for your daughter, who's nowhere to be found!''

She slapped him, and he couldn't say he felt new negative feeling, seeing as he was used to it from her. ''Don't you dare speak to me in that tone! Your sister didn't run away, she's probably off doing whatever whorish things girls her age do''

''what?'' Dipper felt like he was literally talking to a wall. ''How could you possibly say that? Mabel would never do that!''

''Oh, please, every girl has another side to her'' His mother mocked, staring down at her perfectly done nails. ''It won't be the last time she'll end up embarrassing us like this''

Dipper gritted his teeth, feeling nothing but bitterness at the woman he had once admired. ''What the hell is wrong with you?''

''Enough, Martin! How dare you not treat your mother with respect?'' his father exploded, spitting into his face.

He knew he could say so much at the irony of his words, but instead, he chose to bite his tongue. ''Don't call me Martin. I'm Dipper to family, or do you not remember who gave me the nickname?''

A flash of emotion ran through his mother's eyes, and the moment it came, it was gone.

Taking a deep breath, he walked into his room and punched the first wall he caught side of. His knuckles instantly rushed with pain, and still, he could feel nothing but anger at his parents and concern for his sister.

He missed when his parents had actually cared, back in the good days before the money had replaced their brains, and this just proved that they weren't his silly, loving parents they had once been; no, they were emotionless humans who trashed their daughter instead of being concerned about her missing.

It made his head hurt the more he thought about it, and he realized he needed to take that energy to find sweet, innocent Mabel. At least, she could be at peace knowing that he did in fact care for her.

''I can contact a private Investigator, of course!'' Dipper shouted, his face twisting form anger to hope. He sorted through his desk and the tower of paperwork (he had to work hard to stay the genius he was), and found just what he was looking for.

A classmate's father was a private investigator, and he remember the man handing him his number just in case he was need of his services. He had dismissed it never thinking that he would use it, and luckily he had remembered he had never gotten rid of it. Now, he really could find his sister.

''I'll find you, sis'' he mumbled, grabbing his phone from his bed and dialing the number.

All he could think of as the number dialed was that he could really use some pot at that very moment.

-Madhattermadhattermadhattermadhattermadhattermadhattermadhattermadhattermadhatter-

Bill stared at the girl who slept soundly on his couch with what he could only describe as curiosity.

She wore the same night robes she had on when she had escaped from her mansion, her chestnut hair spread over her shoulders and her long eyelashes fluttering frequently.

She was laying on her side, her back against some pillows and one leg dangling off carelessly. A light snore escape her mouth, and he thought she was sure to awake at that moment, only for her to drop back into her slumber.

Bill only rolled his eyes, remembering how quick the girl had been to fall asleep when they had reached his apartment. It was bad enough he had been caught, and now he was left with this ungrateful and stupid child.

What he would've done had he been so fortunate to have her life; he would've settled for the fake parents had he been a heir to whatever millions of dollars her family owed. It wasn't like he had much parents in the first place.

His eyes scanned down to the pig backpack, which laid on the floor beside her. He grinned, remembering that her long sums of money was in there.

After all, the only reason he'd agreed to take her in was for the money. The only way he could get rid of her was if he grabbed ahold of it once and for all.

He was only inches away from doing so, when the girl's eyes fluttered open. ''Bill?''

She yawned, stretching her arms out and he took take as an opportunity to create some space in between them. He couldn't have her knowing his true intentions.

''Shooting star,'' he acknowledged her, before turning on his heel and walking into the miniscule place he called his kitchen and opened a cabinet.

He walked to the fridge, opening it and grabbing out the milk, when he heard footsteps behind him.

With her saddened eyes staring up at him and a frown on her face, she took a step closer to him. ''so it's true. I did run away, didn't I?''

Bill rose an eyebrow, letting out a dry chuckle. ''Well you're in an unknown apartment with the thief who broke into your home. I'd say you're delusional if you, for one second, thought the answer was no''

Shooting star's face looked even more troubled, watching him place a spoon into his cereal and begin to walk to his small kitchen table.

Taking a seat next to him, Bill let out an annoyed growl. ''Shouldn't you be off finding your new home? I don't recall the deal including you following me around''

Her cheeks turned a rosy color, as she began to twirl a piece of her dark hair in her finger. Bill had to roll his eyes at that too.

''I'm sorry,'' she mumbled. ''It's just weird, you know? I'm used to the maids waking me up and being served warm breakfast with Dipper by my side. Guess I won't be having that anymore''

''Well I apologize if the shooting star doesn't feel like a princess right now'' he spat, glaring at her. ''I didn't force you to come with me and never would I had wanted to in the first place''

She remained silent, glancing down at the wooden table before turning back to him. ''Why do you call me shooting star?''

Bill swallowed the current cereal in his mouth. ''What?''

''You call me Shooting star. I heard you call me that yesterday too'' Her brown eyes seem to bear into his, and it brought a strange feeling to the pit of his stomach. ''Why?''

''don't get too flattered, it was mere coincidence in what you were wearing'' he said, looking down at the golden stars that evaded her night robe. ''Plus, you look like the type of girl who spends her useless time wishing on a shooting star''

She smiled slightly, her eyes softening. ''I used to, not that it's a huge surprise to you. I used to love going out into the balcony and looking out at the stars and city. Guess I had a lot of hope back then''

He almost smirked, remembering just how similar. He also, despite being the criminal he was, had once been just a kid with too many hopes and desires to be fulfilled. He knew what it was like to dry up on hope, and a small part of him felt pity for the girl.

She sighed, bouncing back into a rather more joyful version of herself. ''Anyway, so what are we doing today?''

''We are not doing anything,'' he said, staring down at his bowl of cereal. ''You are going to stay here, or go, I don't care, while I go cash in your jewelry''

Mabel's eyes widen, before her mouth opened slightly. ''Right, my jewelry. I forgot you had those. Can I come with?''

Bill was surprised at that. Why would she want to go with him after he had practically robbed her right in front of her eyes?

''You want to come with me?''

''why not?'' she shrugged, rising from her chair. ''It's been years since I've gone out into the city. It'll be nice to go exploring for a bit''

''Not exploring, just going to the pawn shop'' he argued, watching as she opened his fridge and pulled out the milk.

She grabbed a bowl from the cabinet, pouring the cereal and milk both in. ''Well technically you are. You said so yourself that I could go if I want to''

She dug her spoon into her bowl and smiled cheekily at him.

Bill growled, running his fingers through his hair, and hearing the sound of his ringtone coming from his room. He rose, walking to his medium sized bedroom and grabbed the phone that laid on his drawer.

He didn't even have to look at the caller ID to know who it was. ''Gleeful, buddy, it's been a while. Hasn't it?''

''Save it, Cipher'' the rather high pitch voice came from the other end. ''I need another one of your services''

Bill smirk that is until he saw shooting star walk into his room with the cereal bowl still in her hand. ''Who is it this time?''

''Just a stupid manager who won't let me show off my psychic powers in her theater. Name's Colleen Franco and she spends most of her time working at the Piedmont Community Theatre . I'm sure you'll take care of it''

Bill's smirk only grew, staring down at the wooden floor. ''Of course. You can always count on me, Lil' Gideon'' he heard an angry sound escape from his client's mouth, and it only added to his amusement.

''don't call me that, Cipher! Let's not forget I have eyes on you! I want this done as soon as possible''

Bill laughed. ''Isn't it always? Nice doing business with you, Gleeful.''

And with that, he hung up.

It wasn't until he turned that a chill ran down his spine, spotting the girl sorting through a large gray bag (the bowl placed on his drawer). It wouldn't bothered him as much if it wasn't for the fact that it contained all his guns.

''What are you doing, you stupid girl?'' he shouted, grabbing ahold of the bag and putting it inside his closet.

Shooting star didn't say anything, she simply stood there watching him with a horrified look on her face. Bill turned to her, with such aggravation. It was like taking care of a clueless child; he had to keep her eye on her if he didn't want her to shoot her head off.

She backed away, her eyes squinting in what he could only guess was fear. ''Why do you have so many guns?''

''Isn't it obvious, shooting star?'' he asked, tilting his head to the side. ''You can't possibly think I live off of stealing, do you?''

''So, what? Are you a murderer or something?'' she snapped, with rage he didn't think she had within her.

Bill smiled, taking a step closer. She didn't flinch. ''More like people pay me to kill others. Can't say it isn't fun''

Disgust and anger ran through her face, as he towered over her. He was trying to cause fear in her, obviously, but it didn't seem like she was ready to back off.

''You're crazy'' she mumbled.

He smirked. ''So what if I'm crazy? The best people are''

He can't say he didn't feel something when she walked away with her arms crossed across her chest. He didn't care what she thought, though; it was all fun to him and that's all that mattered.

Placing on his black, leather jacket (seeing as he was already dressed in his yellow t-shirt and blue jeans), he walked out of his room only to bump into a Mabel with clothes in her hands.

She was silent once again, not even looking up at him and rushing into the bathroom to probably change out of her robes.

Bill only grinned, sticking his hands into his pockets.

He couldn't wait to get rid of that girl.

 **Guys, Alan Rickman passed away today ): I don't think you realized how much that hurts just thinking about it. He will always be our Professor Snape, and I am so happy that I was able to grow up with him because he is such an important part of my childhood. I just want to tell all you Potterheads out there that even after time has passed, he will always be remembered. –Raises wand-**

 **On another note, I just want to thank you for your aspiring reviews and say that each one means so much to me because I didn't think this story was going to get up to 15 followers. It was honestly, and still is, just a story I'm writing for personal entertainment because although I love to write for others, I feel like these type of stories I just want to write for myself.**

 **Thank you for your support! Please review! Love you~Lexi**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She didn't say anything, not a word, as he began to drive into town. Her eyes still refused to meet his, only staring out the car window at the passing buildings.

Bill didn't care for the most part, but the more time passed, the more he was becoming frustrated knowing he was being ignored. After all, he had been selfless when he had even bothered to bring her along, and if the spoiled girl thought she'd get away with it, she'd be wrong.

''I would've surely thought you would've started babbling the moment we started driving into town''

Silence, she simply continued to stare out at the window.

Bill growled, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. ''You don't want to get me mad, shooting star. You don't know what I'm capable of''

The girl blinked, but he could see her slightly stiff. Stopping at a red light, he grabbed ahold of her wrist, turning her to face him.

With her eyes still staring down, trying to pull back from his grip, Bill managed to tilt her chin up so that their eyes were meeting.

They weren't the overjoyed chocolate eyes he had first seen the night before, but neither were they filled with the suspense and fear he thought they would've been; they were just staring back at him with no specific emotion.

''Talk to me'' he said, in between gritted teeth.

Mabel glared at him, and as the light turned green, she pulled her arm away. It wasn't until he began to drive again that he noticed her rubbing her wrist, to which he felt rather strange about. Normally, he thrived off of causing pain to others, but hurting her was unintentional. The way her lips curled down into a frown just made him feel a tad bit… guilty.

''You're going to have to talk eventually''

He didn't expect an answer that time, and with his eyes staring at the road ahead, he tried his best not to put any more thought into it. She was just a girl who was paying him to save her from what only she could find to be a miserable life, and he wouldn't become overwhelmed simply because she couldn't take the fact that he wasn't this hero who was helping her.

He was a murderer and a thief, and there was no way around it.

He spotted the crumbling building, to which he drove into and parked his car. With worn out blue letters painted on the white wall, he recognized the usual pawn shop he visited when he was in town and needed to collect some money.

He unbuckled his seat belt, turning to her and grabbing his black backpack. ''We're here''

Mabel examined the building, furrowing her eyebrows before throwing her car door open. Both stepped out, closing their car doors and walking towards the building.

He could see she was frightened by the way she was gradually hiding behind his figure, and that only irritated him. Sure this was a dark and decaying old building that no normal person would be seen walking into, but it wasn't a death sentence.

They'd simply hand in the jewelry, get the money, and leave.

''Scared, are we?'' he taunted, with a smirk.

She glared at him once again, but didn't hesitate to grab ahold of the back of his jacket.

Bill rolled his eyes, opening the door to the half darkened room. There was a ring that came after the door opened, to which caused a large man to walk up from a door behind the counter.

With his usual black t-shirt and khakis, scowl on his face and dark hair a mess, Kryptos walked up the counter and crossed his arms.

Glancing down at him, his thin lips managed to curve up into a grin. ''Bill Cipher, didn't know you were in town again'' his low voice grumbled.

Bill smirked, throwing his backpack onto the counter. ''Yeah, well the job called and here I am''

When he looked up to look at Kryptos, however, his dark eyes were directed to Mabel, who nervously looked around the place.

Even with casual knee-length purple dress and gray cardigan, Bill became aware just how he was staring at her, and it wasn't the way a thirty year old should be staring at a seventeen year old.

Mabel hadn't noticed, though, as she continued to stare around innocently.

Bill grabbed ahold of her wrist, pulling her right behind him before either of them knew what he was doing.

Staring back at the man, Bill managed to smirk once again. ''don't mind her, she's just here to keep me company''

''You found yourself a girlfriend? That's hard to believe, especially when she's so pretty'' Kryptos mocked, to which Mabel replied to by pulling on his jacket.

The last words sounded lower, even lustful, and he could tell it was making her uncomfortable.

Bill was growing more tired of this, and without hesitation, began to pull out all the jewelry. ''Alright, so here's what I got for you today. I'm expecting I'll be getting much in return''

Kryptos, having finally looked away from Mabel, grabbed the jewelry and examined all of it. Sighing, he leaned over the cash register and pulled out a stack of hundred dollar bills.

Counting each with his fingers, he chuckled. ''don't know how you do it, Cipher. Each time you come, I always end up handing you more and more money''

''what can I say, I'm good at what I do'' Bill spat in response, grabbing the money from the man as soon as he was done counting.

As he placed it in his pockets, he heard Krystos voice once again. ''What's your name, sweetie?''

His eyes widen, as Mabel glanced over his shoulder. ''Mabel''

''Mabel, what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl'' Kryptos mumbled, softly with a look that could cause chill down anyone's spine. ''Tell me, Cipher, are you selling her too?''

Bill didn't even have to look her way to know that her expression had twisted into fear. He placed his backpack over his shoulders, and grabbed ahold of Mabel's hand. ''I'm afraid she's not for sell, Kryptos. Although if you are feeling lonely, I suggest you try a dating site.''

He began walking towards the door, with Mabel leading the way. Turning around, Bill smiled. ''Nice doing business with you''

And with that, the pawn shop door closed and he wasted no time turning on the engine to the car. It wasn't until they were a distance away that he growled, slamming his head against the steering wheel. ''Damn it, shooting star! Why did you tell him your name?''

He heart her slightly shuffle in her seat, looking down at her feet. ''Was I not supposed to?'' her voice was low and nearly audible, to which he responded with the calmest voice he could handle.

He sighed, throwing his head back into the car seat. ''No, you weren't supposed to. Kryptos works for very powerful people and when he sets out to do something, he does it''

''What does he want with me?''

Bill was lying to himself if he said he did not feel the least bit of sympathy towards her. ''Did you not see that look in his eyes? He meant it when he asked if you were for sell''

That shut Mabel up, as she looked away to stare out into the town.

He continued to drive for a few more minutes, his hands still gripped on the steering wheel. It wasn't until he parked in front of his apartment and turned off the engine that he felt her hand on his.

He snapped his head towards her, pulling her hand away from his. ''What?''

''Thank you'' she said.

He raised an eyebrow. ''For what?''

''You could've sold me right then and there, and you didn't.'' Mabel replied, tucking her hair behind her ear. ''I guess you're not as crazy as I thought''

''I merely did it because of the money you owe me. it's not personal, sweetie.'' He glowered, taking off his seatbelt. ''You can go back to your rich little parents for all I care, as long as I get my part of the deal''

''You may kill people, but you're not a bad person'' she argued, crossing her arms. ''You're telling me that you shielded me from that guy because you wanted my money? You're not a monster, and I refuse to think so of you''

''I kill others for a living and I take pride in it'' he laughed. ''Of course I'm a monster! Are you mental, shooting star?''

''No, I'm not and that's why I'm not afraid of you.'' She huffed, taking a deep breath. '' you're not a bad person, Bill''

Bill grabbed his keys, stepping out of the car and walking towards the apartment door. She followed behind him, saying nothing more as they stepped back into his home.

Sending her one more glance, her eyes big in hope, he went to his bedroom and locked the door.

.

.

.

Eva sipped from the bottle of whiskey in her hand, staring out from her daughter's balcony.

The light breeze ran through her hair, and blinking her tears away, she let out a low cry.

Her daughter was missing; it had only been a day and yet the longer it took not hearing her voice around the vacant house, the more she struggled to remain composed and sane.

She wasn't a good mother, and she knew that, but that didn't mean that she didn't have a heart. She'd given birth to her, after all, and although she hadnt shown affection to her two twins, it didn't mean she didn't love them anymore.

She did; she loved Dipper and Mabel so much, that when all the money came and she discovered what her husband was doing behind her back, she'd forgotten just how to express it.

She knew they were under stress to act like these perfect children, but she too felt pressured by not only her husband, but all those who looked up to her to be this amazing woman.

She walked back towards her daughter's bedroom, and as she drank more of her whiskey, she couldn't help a tear from falling from her eyes.

Dipper was probably off putting in the effort she wasn't to find his sister while Charlie was probably off sleeping with the closest thing wearing high heels. And here she was; standing in Mabel's empty room with a bottle in her hand like a fool.

''I'm so sorry'' she mumbled, stumbling to maintain balance on her heels. She took a seat on her bed, grabbing ahold of one of the pillows and pulling it to her chest. ''Mabel, come back, baby''

Sip.

''Please, mommy needs you''

Sip.

''I'm so sorry''

It didn't change the fact that she was still gone when she was done with the bottle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'' _Mabel Pines, the seventeen year old daughter of CEO and multi-millionaires, Charles and Eva Pines, has now been missing for over six days.''_

 _The camera went from the brunette reporter, over to the smiling picture of Mabel Pines._

'' _She was last seen on her mother's birthday party, to which she stated she wasn't feeling well and left to go rest in her bedroom. Her twin brother, Martin ''Dipper'' Pines, went to check up on her hours later, only to realize his sister was missing''_

 _Suddenly the image of Charles, Eva and Dipper stepping out of a car in front of their mansion, was shown._

 _Charles had his usual business suit, as he waved joyfully at the crowd of reporters who began to swarm the three of them. Eva wore one of her usual doll dresses, her blonde hair pulled up into a neat bun and the cracks on her skin had become visible as she forced a smile onto her red lips. Dipper, however, didn't even bother to grin and the bags under his eyes were just as visible as his leaner body._

'' _If you have an information concerning our daughter's whereabouts, please do not hesitate to call the local police. We want nothing more than to have our daughter back'' Charles assured, with the same gloating face he usually wore._

 _The sound of a reporter asking Eva what she wanted to say was heard, as she gently placed her hand around her husband's arm. ''I just want my daughter to know that we are waiting for her with open arms. Charles and I love her so very much, and we just want her to be returned safely'' she said, staring up to her husband._

 _Charles nodded, to which she smiled once again._

'' _Do you have anything to say, Martin?'' another reporter asked. Charles was about to interfere, but the boy took no time in grabbing the microphone from one of them._

'' _Listen to me, Mabel, I know you're out there and don't think I don't know what your plan was all along. I know it's been hard, but if you come back, we'll get through it together. Please, Mabel, come back''_

 _With that, he returned the microphone and begun running up the mansion stairs._

 _Charles and Eva turned to each other, horrified and with wide eyes, before turning back to the reporters and letting out an eerie laugh. ''It's been hard for all of us'' Charles said. ''It's not easy when your family isn't complete''_

The television turned off just as the brunette reporter was about to speak again. Mabel blinked from it, turning her head to find Bill standing there with the remote in his hand. He had a scowl on his face, to which didn't leave him as he threw himself onto the couch next to her.

''I can see what you meant when you said your family was fake.'' He snorted, throwing his arms against the couch. ''They're walking dolls. Well, except for that brother of yours.''

Mabel only sighed, clearly struggling to maintain annoyed at his comment. He shrugged his shoulders, looking back at her. ''What? It's true. He's the only one who actually looks devastated''

''I don't need you to point out the lack of concern from my parents'' she mumbled, staring at her reflection on the television. ''I'm quite aware of it''

''Then why are you so upset, Shooting star? You were fine this morning''

She took a deep breath, grabbing ahold of a pillow and pulling it to her chest. Swallowing, she fought to stop her eyes from tearing up as she struggled to let out the words. ''I miss my brother''

There was silence for a while, until Bill's loud laughter filled it all. ''You miss your brother? Oh, please, trust me when I say they're useless most of the time''

''Not Dipper,'' she argued, staring up at Bill, who's expression had slightly lifted from its dullness. ''He's my best friend. He's the only one I trusted in our home. I guess I just…feel guilty for leaving him without a word''

''Well there's always the option of you returning to that mansion of yours'' Seeing her hardened glare directed at him, he smirked that famous smirk of his. ''Oh, please, as if you haven't made it obvious that I'm not getting rid of you anytime soon''

''I've only been with you for six days''

''Six too many''

She huffed, hugging the pillow even tighter and attempting to hide behind her hair. Swiftly, she pushed the pillow aside, and dug her head inside the current sweater Bill had bought her only the day before. There was a feeling of comfort that surrounded her as she hugged her knees, resting her feet against the couch cushions and beginning to rock back and forth.

It had been a very long time since she had done that, the last time being at twelve years old, but the comfortable feeling of a sweater never seemed to fail her when she felt that something in her life was just going wrong. She would've been hiding in her old, colorful sweaters for years now if it wasn't for the fact that her mother insisted on throwing them away.

''What the hell are you doing?''

Bill's voice only made her hug her knees even tighter, sniffing. ''Mabel isn't available right now, she's in sweater town''

''You're kidding'' he growled. ''What are you? Ten?''

''You don't understand, Bill. Sometimes sweater town is better than reality''

She felt a tuck on her sweater, before it was pulled down so that her view of him was clear. Staring at her with that intense eye of his (she was sure the other one would be just as intense if it wasn't for the eye patch), he inhaled. ''Stop being dramatic. If you miss him so much, why don't you just ask him to meet you somewhere?''

''And what? Have my father listen through the phone and order his body guards to bring me back? It's too much of a risk, Bill'' she frowned.

He let out a cackle, holding onto his stomach in a way that reminded her of an old man. ''Oh, please. You're talking to a thief and hit man. I live off of risk''

He rose, nodding his head towards the apartment door. ''Get up, I'm making a deal with you''

She did as told, raising an eyebrow. ''A deal?''

''I sneak you into your brother's room and let you talk and whatever, and in return we go somewhere else first and you will not, under any circumstance, leave the car''

''Does this have to do with that woman you killed two days ago?'' she barked, crossing her arms across her chest. ''And don't lie''

He tilted her chin up, his cold hands sending chills down her back as stared directly at her. ''This is none of your concern, Shooting star, and if I were you, I'd stay out of other people's business''

''I wouldn't have to be in your business if I hadn't found out what you really do. Are you gonna see that guy you were talking to on the phone? Gildo or something?''

She could see him struggling to maintain his rather serious expression. ''I'd be grateful if I were you. I could've killed you by now, but I'm taking you to see your stupid brother''

She rolled her eyes, as he opened the door to reveal the radiant sunlight that transmitted far too much heat for her to be wearing a sweater. She simply shrugged it off, fixing her celeste skirt and taking a step out. ''You don't scare me, Bill. We've been through this''

''you should be'' he mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear. He locked the door, and led the way to the car.

.

.

.

He sat there with dark shades covering his eyes and with his arms crossed, which usually meant he was there for business. His white, blond hair still curved over his head along with the sideburns, and even sitting down, Bill didn't have to see all of him to know the kid was wearing his usual cowboy-like outfit. It seems he acknowledged him, his lips slightly tilting up into a smile as he sat on the chair across from him.

''Glad you could make it'' he said with that usual whiny voice, reaching down to grab ahold of the menu that sat in front of him.

Bill, too, opened his, staring down at the laminated pages. ''Wouldn't miss it. I'm in the mood for some soup. Aren't you?''

Gideon let out a dry chuckle, pulling off the sunglasses from his eyes and folding it, resting it on his blue blazer's pocket. ''Always. I heard about Colleen Franco's sudden death. Such a shame''

''Quite'' Bill rolled his eyes. ''Let's hurry this along, I have things to do''

''Oh, please, like you've got important things to attend to, but if you insist'' pulling out a white envelope from his jacket, he slowly slid it towards him.

Bill glanced around the half crowded diner, before rapidly grabbing ahold of the envelope and stuffing it into his jacket. ''I'm guessing it has more money than last time''

''Yes, just a couple more hundreds. Can't have you getting too cocky and slipping up''

''Well isn't that sweet of you?'' he exclaimed, standing from the chair. ''Call if you need anything, Lil' Gideon''

The boy growled, his chubby fists tightening before he let out a loud breath. ''Get out of my sight, Cipher''

''Will do'' Bill smirked, tipping his invisible hat and rushing out. He reached his car, stepping inside and turning the key to start the engine. As it roared on, he turned to look at Mabel, who stared down at her fingers. She was nervous for some reason, and he could tell from the way her eyes refused to meet his. ''What's wrong with you?''

''Nothing,'' her lips parted up into a half smile, looking up at him with those big brown eyes. ''Thank you for doing this, Bill. It means more than you can imagine''

He turned the steering wheel, leaving the old diner's parking lot. ''Whatever. Is it bad that I pity you?''

''not at all'' she smiled. ''It proves you still have feelings''

She giggled at that, to which he surprised himself by grinning. ''don't be so sure of that. I'm heartless to most people''

She didn't say anything, staring at the road ahead before turning to him once again. ''Do you have siblings?''

The question caught him off guard, almost causing him to turn from the road to stare at her in surprise. He cleared his throat, pressing his lips together. ''What makes you think that?''

''Well, you said earlier that siblings are useless. You couldn't say that if you didn't have some yourself''

''Clever girl'' he groaned, and now it was his turn to avoid her eyes. ''As a matter of fact I do. I have two older siblings, but they're both idiots and traitors. I don't want to ever see them again''

''Well what happened?'' she asked, clear concern in her voice.

''Let's just say they left me in a very hard time, and never bothered to return for me'' he gripped even tighter onto the steering wheel, making a sharp turn that made Mabel let out a loud squeal. ''I don't want to waste my breath speaking of them''

''I'm sure they didn't mean it,'' she tried to insist, to which he refused to be persuaded. ''Siblings want the best for each other. You should be like best friends''

''Well, welcome to the real world where your parents aren't swimming in their money and your siblings are dead to you.''

She didn't say anything else, and he didn't blame her.

 **Originally in this chapter, Mabel was going to meet Gideon, but I chose against it because I felt like it was too early. What do you guys think do far? If you have any ideas, feel free to leave a review or PM or something (:**

 **Thank you for your reviews! I don't usually have author notes in this story, or maybe I do I have too many to count, but I really do look at everything you review and I always get really happy when I see you're enjoying the story!**

 **Have a great day and stay amazing! c: ~Lexi**


	5. Chapter 5

Dipper laid on his bed, eyes staring up at the white ceiling and arms lazily resting behind his head. His hair was messier than before, the dark bags under his eyes had grown profoundly deeper, and his breathing had become rather weak. He didn't say anything, his lips were simply pressed together in a firm line and his usual button up shirt and pants seemed all that much loose. Not even the sound of loud laughs evoking from downstairs could cause him to twitch, nor did the sight of papers scattered throughout the room could make him move.

After all, for the past days all he'd ever done was try to find his sister, and after his friend's father had refused to help him due to his fear of his parents, it was all up to him to find her by himself. His parents hadn't even lift a finger to attempt to find Mabel, they simply pretended to mourn for her when the cameras were flashing. He didn't even try anymore with them; they were too caught up in themselves and their current dinner guests to actually pay attention to their children.

One thing was for sure, if he ever did have children, he would never ever in his right mind refuse to give them everything he was being refused. What he would do just for a sign that there was still some humanity in his father and mother.

There was a light tap coming from his window, which he tried to ignore, until there was a second one. Turning his head to the overlarge glass window and looking out at the half darkened skies, he shrugged to himself seeing nothing (obviously, due to the fact that he was on the second floor). That is, until, he heard it again.

He rose, his white socks hitting the wooden floor as he gradually walked to the window. Opening it after much effort, he looked out and his gaze finally fell down. Standing there with a baggy, pink sweater and with small pebbles in her hand, was…Mabel. Except she wasn't alone; there was a hooded figure next to her, who turned to every direction, almost looking around to see if anyone was around.

He was about to scream for her, when she placed her finger to her lips and motioned him to wait. Pulling out what seemed to be a grappling hook, she turned to look at the hooded guy and mumbled something.

Dipper suddenly felt his heart jump out of his chest as he stared down at her anxiously. She was here, Mabel was here, and she was safe and alive and healthy. He ran his fingers through his hair, cracking a wide smile as he saw the grappling hook grab ahold of the side of his window. He watched with wide eyes as both the hooded figure and Mabel fell onto the floor with a loud thud.

Without hesitation, he fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tighter than he ever had. He felt her embrace him back, followed by a low cry as she buried her face into his neck. Dipper had almost forgotten about the hooded guy, who was now on his feet and glancing around his entire bedroom.

''Dipper, I missed you so much'' Mabel murmured, pulling away to reveal her large watery eyes and pouted lips.

He gave her a small smile, both standing up. ''I missed you more! Where have you been?'' and glaring at the lean blond haired guy, he pulled her behind him. ''and who the hell is this?''

The guy chuckled almost mockingly, crossing his arms across his chest, while Mabel simply walked back in front of him with an innocent grin. ''Oh, this is Bill. He helped me escape''

He was about to shout, that is until Mabel covered his mouth with his hand just in time to hear more roaring laughter coming from downstairs. For a moment, a look of pure hurt crossed through her face, but was rapidly replaced as she looked back at him. ''Listen, Dipper, I can explain, but you have to promise not to freak out-''

She waited until he finally sighed and nodded. That's when she took her hand back, and the so called Bill moved closer to her. Far too close for Dipper's liking. ''Dipper, I'm sorry about leaving without telling you''

He had to restrain himself from throwing back how scared and terrified he had been not knowing where she was, but instead he managed to take a deep breath. ''Do you have any idea how worried I was? I come up here and you're gone''

''I know, and I didn't mean to just go, but Bill-'' suddenly she stopped, staring down at the floor and rubbing her arm.

He stepped closer to her, narrowing his eyes. ''What about him?''

''well, he kinda sorta maybe broke into my room'' her voice had grown tinier each word, but Dipper felt a bursting rage run through him.

Without thinking, he grabbed ahold of Bill's shirt, pushing him against the wall. ''Why the hell were you breaking into my sister's room?''

The stranger smirked, almost like he was enjoying all of it. ''To kidnap your sister, of course''

Dipper growled, pulling his fist back and right when he was about to hit the guy's eye, he felt his arm being pulled back. Mabel pushed him away, shaking her hands. ''He's kidding, Dipper. He just broke in to get some jewelry and whatever he could find''

Bill's smirk was still carved into his face, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. ''Oh, please, as if I'd ever waste my time attempting to kidnap some spoiled girl''

Dipper turned to Mabel, who seemed unaffected by his words. ''Well, anyway, he didn't know I was there, and then he pulled out his gun-''

''what?'' he shouted, clenching his fists. That Bill was lucky Mabel was standing in front of him, because otherwise he would've beat that son of a -. He just couldn't wrap around his head how his sister was so calm about this.

''Get to the point, shooting star-'' Bill spoke, in a bored tone, staring out at the window. Shooting star?

Mabel nodded, her face slightly brightening. ''Oh, right! So then I asked him if he could help me escape and in return I'd give him money, and well, I've been with him ever since''

Dipper looked at the two of them, letting out an eerie noise as he attempted to possibly understand it all. He just didn't get how his sister could be so reckless and how a thief could possibly help her escape. Nothing made sense, it just didn't. ''Mabel, are you out of your mind? He could be a killer or a rapist or-or a drug lord or something!''

Bill snorted loudly, opening his mouth until Mabel sent him a look. She stared down, hiding her arms into her sweater in a way that made him feel guilty. How she could do that when she was the one who had clearly done something wrong; he didn't think he'd ever know. ''Listen, Dipper, I know it's all my fault and I shouldn't have just left you here alone. I just really missed you, and being here was just too much already''

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. ''I know, I get it. I guess it just sucked not knowing where your twin went off to''

He bumped his shoulder against her, causing her to grin. ''I'm okay, you don't have to worry''

''I think it's time to go,'' Bill spoke carelessly, much to his annoyance.

Dipper turned to him, crossing his arms. ''Mabel, are you sure you want to go with him? He just doesn't seem-''

''like a rich snob worthy of your direct words and presence?''

''I was going to say trustworthy, but if we're going to be honest-''

Mabel stepped in between the two, who were more than happy to start a fist fight, and handed her a piece of paper. He grabbed ahold of it, staring down at it and raising an eyebrow. ''A phone number?''

''It's Bill's. That way, you can call whenever you want''

Bill's face dropped, turning to her in confusion. ''we never agreed on this. How dare you give him my number?''

''Oh, come on, Bill, don't be such a downer'' Wrapping her arms swiftly around him, Mabel smiled. ''I'll see you soon, dipping sauce''

''Mabel,'' he grabbed ahold of her arm, causing the blond guy to groan. ''Just stay here. Our eighteen birthday is coming up, and the cops are looking for you. We can start over on our own, just stay''

She didn't say anything for a moment, to which Dipper and Bill exchanged glances, until she looked up with teary eyes. ''It's not that simple, Dipper. You know mom and dad are going to start planning the wedding once our birthday comes''

Bill's head snapped faster to her than he had ever thought possible.

''I know, and we can run away. Just a few more weeks'' he grabbed her hand, cracking a small smile.

Mabel took a deep breath, pulling her hand away. ''I-I can't. I'm sorry, Dipper''

And with that, they both grab ahold of the grappling hook and climbed down. But not before noticing that look on Bill's face.

He looked, almost, happy.

-crybabycrybabycrybabycrybabycrybabycrybabycrybabycrybabycrybabycrybabycrybabycrybabycrybaby-

The doorbell had rang so many times, Eva had been certain the maids in the entire mansion had suddenly gone deaf. Rising from the couch and placing down her hairbrush, she walked to the door and opened it, only to let out a loud squeal as the two men bursted into the home.

Closing the door behind her, she glared at them and folded her arms across her perfect violet dress. ''What are you two doing here? We never asked for you to come!''

''Yeah, yeah, we can care less'' Stan said, waving his hand at her. He cupped his hands to his mouth, taking a deep breath. ''Charlie! Come out here right now!''

His voice echoed throughout the entire mansion, slightly causing her to jump. Ford began gradually walking around the living room, inspecting every bit of it. ''I see you've gotten rid of all your mother's furniture''

''It's been years, Ford, of course I got rid of those old things'' she hissed, flipping her blonde hair from her face. Even then she could feel the sweat beginning to form just thinking about what her dear husband would say about this.

''Shame, considering that when you first go married you insisted on keeping them forever. What happened to wanting to remember your mother?''

''I mean it, Charlie! If you don't get down here, I'll drag you in here myself!'' Stan cried out again, tightening his fists and pacing back and forth, impatiently.

Eva placed her hands on her hip, ignoring the small pain on her chest. ''What are you two doing here? Aren't you supposed to be running your little store in Oregon?''

''My great niece is missing, and all you can ask us is what we're doing here?'' Stan glared at her through his rectangle glasses. ''Guess bills are the only thing swimming in your head''

''That's enough!'' Charles' loud voice called out, as he emerged from his office only a few yards away. Walking to them with his hands behind his back, careful to not wrinkle his suit, he stopped to examine the two men.

They hadn't seen Charles' two uncles in over five years, when they had sent the kids over to Gravity Falls the summer before their thirteenth birthday. As far as she knew, Dipper and Mabel had adored their summer in Oregon, and had begged them to send them back the next summer. But it was only two months after their birthday that Charles received his new position, and everything changed.

The children never did go back to that small town again, and Eva still struggled to get rid of the burning image of their saddened faces when they told them they could no longer go.

''Uncle Stan, Uncle Ford, what brings you here?''

''Oh I don't know! The weather, the beach, the fact that Mabel is missing!'' Stan shouted, gritting his teeth.

Ford pulled him back slightly, sending him a look that told him to calm down.

Charles only shrugged, taking a deep breath. ''Yes, well, she is yet to be found. Not to worry, though, the cops are on it''

''Are they? Cause I don't think they are!''

She rolled her eyes, walking to their wooden counter and pulling out a bottle of wine.

''Listen, you really have no necessity being here. Its best that you leave before someone find out we let…commoners in''

Ford didn't even try to hold back his twin brother, as the Stan grabbed ahold of Charles' shirt and begun shaking him. ''I'm not leaving until Mabel is found! She's just a kid! She might be hurt or kidnapped or worst!''

She took a sip, feeling the sweet taste of whine on her lips.

''You're her father, Charles! It is your responsibility to make sure your kids are safe! You should be worried sick!'' Ford argued, folding his arms.

''Of course I am! How am I supposed to combine our company with the Sander's if the girl marrying their kid is missing?''

Sip.

Sip.

Sip.

Stan and Ford looked beyond horrified and stunned, Stan letting go of him and Charles fixing his clothes. ''Is that seriously all you care about? Making your stupid company bigger?''

''It will help me invest in my children's future so that they never have to work a day in their lives!'' Charles spat, and she watched as a silent Dipper slowly made his way down the stairs.

Drink.

''I don't think you understand how serious this is! Your daughter, your own blood, is missing!'' Ford said, to which Stan nodded.

Charles scowled at them, taking a few steps back. ''That's enough, I will not be spoken to in such a way in my own house. You're no long acknowledged as family, so it is best for all of us, if you left.''

He turned on his heel, his eyes landing on her in disgust, but he rapidly composed himself. ''Eva, sweetie, make sure they leave''

She nodded, waiting for him to enter his office, before swinging another drink. ''You heard my husband. Get out''

She watched as the two men, followed by a maddened Dipper, open the door to the mansion and stepped out. Leaning against the wall with the bottle still in hand, she remembered for a second the sound of her own daughter's laugh.

She needed to get drunk if she wanted to forget it.

.

.

.

''You were right, kid. Your parents finally lost it'' Stan sighed, as Dipper closed the door behind them.

The dark haired boy nodded, staring down at the pavement. ''I have to tell you two something''

The two Pines men turned to each other, clearly confused.

''I saw Mabel a few hours ago'' to this their eyes widened, the wrinkles on their foreheads becoming visible. ''She came here with some guy named Bill''

''Some guy?''Ford asked, rubbing his chin. ''Are you implying she simply ran off away because of a boy?''

Dipper scratched the back of his neck, looking up at the dark skies. ''its way more complicated than that''

Looking in through the door, he saw his mother grab ahold of another bottle and beginning to swallow it all. ''Listen, I'll call you later tonight and tell you all about it''

Smiling up at the old men he had long missed, he managed to smile. ''Thanks for coming to help me find Mabel''

''Ah, it's all good, kid. We're just as worried about her as you are'' Stan sighed, looking at the huge mansion in front of them. ''We'll find her, you'll see''

''Well, we better go and check into our hotel'' Ford said, ruffling Dipper's hair in amusement. ''We'll talk later''

''yeah,'' Dipper replied, watching as his two great uncles began to walk towards their old, red car. As it drove away and farther from the mansion, he couldn't help but sigh.

How he wished he could've only said the words ''take me with you''.

Oh, well, nothing pot couldn't fix.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mabel stared intently at an intense Bill, one who gripped onto the steering wheel with much force and made turns far too sharp for his normal self. His blond hair covered his face from the side for the most part, but even then she could see the clear scowl on his face. She wasn't sure what to say really; after all, why would he be so mad after he had her see her brother again?

''Bill, are you alright?'' she murmured, hesitantly turning to face him.

His lips were still pressed together, and a loud screech came from the tires of the car as he turned abruptly. There was a man yelling, followed by Bill flicking him off from the driver's seat.

Mabel knew she shouldn't push him, and yet she couldn't see a reason as to why he would be angry. ''Why are you mad?''

She saw his lips twitch, but he maintained his silence.

She sighed, throwing her head back. ''I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong.''

''I don't need your help,'' he gritted through his teeth, stopping at a red light. She placed her hand on top of his, which was squeezing the living hell out of the poor steering wheel. His face twisted into surprise for a few seconds, but he rapidly pushed her hand away. ''Get your hand off.''

''Bill,'' she pushed.

''Fine, you want to know what's wrong? You gave that bastard of a brother of yours my number. Did you even think about what you've done?''

His voice was so dry, so lifeless it made her stomach turn in the worst way possible. Yes, it wasn't the best idea, but it had happened out of impulse. She hadn't realized just how much she had really missed Dipper until she finally saw him; the tired and miserable looking brother she had left behind. Even at that moment, the guilt was still eating her alive. She couldn't stay out of contact with him even if she tried and the only thing she could think of was to give him Bill's number.

She didn't think it would make him as mad as he was now.

''Bill, I'm sorry-''

''No, you're not,'' he laughed coldly, finally turning to look at her. She knew he was half right, as she looked down to stare at her shoes. ''Did you think about him tracking down my phone? What the hell am I supposed to do if he does? Because a loaded family like you, well, you can do whatever the hell you want.''

''Which is exactly why I didn't give him the new one you bought me,'' she hissed. From the beginning, Bill had ordered her to throw her old phone away, and instead he'd get her a new one. She knew it wasn't so much for her, but rather for himself who was paranoid that her family would somehow find a way to find them. ''I know I messed up, but he's my brother and I want to be able to talk to him. I thought maybe you'd be okay with it, because you're more careful than I am.''

He remained silent, and with a strong turn, he pulled over near a dark and secluded alley. Her stomach turned, as she nervously turned to face him.

''Bill?''

''You're right, Shooting Star, I am more careful. At least I'm supposed to be'' His voice was eerie and far too casual, as he jumped out of the car and pulled her side of the door open.

Mabel stepped out, clearly confused at his actions, but followed him even if her gut was begging her not to. There was nobody in sight, and staring back towards the streets, she could see there was no one to be seen either.

That's when she saw the gun, to which she could only think to back away. ''What are you doing?''

''Being careful,'' Bill took out a silencer, placing it on the gun. Her first instinct is to run, of course, but she feels the familiar grip on her wrist. Bill pulled out the phone from his pocket and dropped it to the ground, much to her surprise. ''Watch and learn, Shooting Star''

She looked in horror as he shot at the phone several times; the audible sound of the phone breaking was still ringing in her ears and she had to shelter herself from the debris.

Running closer and falling to her knees, as Bill hid the gun once again, she gradually picked up the shattered remains of the cell phone into her hands. Feeling her eyes begin to grow watery, she took a deep breath, slowly shaking her head.

Dipper would be calling her, hoping to hear from her once again and instead she was sitting there in the middle of an alley holding the only thing she had that connected her to her brother.

She didn't want to believe it; what was she supposed to do now?

''No, no, no'' she mumbled, sniffing and attempting to blink away her tears. She heard the sound of Bill footsteps coming nearer, and looking up, she felt a knot in her throat. ''We could've trusted Dipper!''

''As if I'd trust that stupid brother of yours with anything! That imbecile was three words away from getting his throat cut open!'' That struck something in her, and the sudden image of it caused a rage she didn't think she could feel.

''But you had all your clients in there!''

''As if I wouldn't have their information somewhere else''

Staring down at the phone, however, the feeling suddenly melted off. ''Why did you do it?''

''I'm being careful,'' he said, sardonically with a shrug. ''Just like you expected me to be. If you'd like me to be more careful then maybe I should just drop you off somewhere and tell your brother where you are. Then you'd be out of my f-cking life and you'd be back with your perfect family''

''Please, please don't,'' she pleaded in a whisper, squeezing the pieces tighter. Rising from the ground, she refused to meet his glaring eyes. ''You don't know how awful it was to be stuck in there. You don't know what it's like to have heartless parents who don't care about you and feeling like your life is always on display.''

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes shut. ''Please, don't do it,'' she mumbled.

Bill stayed quiet, until he finally spoke. ''Then maybe next time you should be the careful one instead of expecting someone else to do it for you. Because sooner or later, you'll be on your own''

She didn't respond, instead Mabel continued to return to the car, and rapidly threw herself back onto the passenger's seat. Bill opened the door only a few seconds later and started the engine, and she tried her best to hide her face as the tears slowly fell from her eyes.

She pretended she couldn't sense his gaze on her for the rest of the ride back.

-Crybabycrybabycrybabycrybabycrybabycrybabycrybabycrybabycrybabycrybabycrybabycrybabycrybaby-

Nothing.

He'd called over seven times and the stupid machine always responded back with those words that made his blood boil.

It'd been hours since he'd last seen his sister, and standing up pacing back and forth in his room while nervously chewing on a random pen, he couldn't feel any more helpless.

Throwing his phone on his bed, he growled and hid his face in his hands.

He didn't understand. Mabel would've never given him a fake number, and he knew she would've answered as soon as she possibly could.

Something just didn't feel right, and the thought of Bill having done something to her was as nerve-wracking as anything he had encountered.

Dipper just didn't know how much longer he could go without knowing where his sister really was; he just wouldn't and couldn't sleep with the thought of her off somewhere unknown.

There was a knock on his door, and he suppressed rolling his eyes as his proud looking father strode into his room.

Staring around the messy room in disappointment, the old man crinkled his nose upon the sight of his son. ''Tomorrow, we're having the senator and his wife over. I need you to dress nicely and try to make a good impression.''

''Don't I always?'' he spat in response, taking a deep breath and sitting on the edge of his bed.

His father continued to stare at him, his hands tied behind his back. ''This is very important, Dipper. Now that your sister's gone, I'll be expecting lot more of you. She was always a disappointment anyway-''

''No, you-'' Dipper stood up, walking up to his father with his finger out. ''You have no right to call her that. Mabel's never been a disappointment. All she's ever done is try to make you happy!''

''Well, she didn't! That girl was a failure from day one! Our only hope was her marriage to the Sanders boy and, now, who knows if I'll even get that?''

''That's enough, dad! Or Charles, or whoever the hell you are because the man who raised me has been gone for years now!'' He shouted, causing his father's eyes to widen. ''You don't deserve Mabel or me or even mom. I'd rather die than ever end up a heartless workaholic like you.''

His father responded by punching him in the eye, which surprised him and caused him to tumble to the ground. Staring up at the man, he only seemed to grow even more hurt when Charles simply dusted his hands like nothing had happened.

His father didn't say a word after that, and as he closed the door to the bedroom behind him, Dipper begun to wonder whether or not things would only get worse.

After all, this was a dollhouse, and he didn't want to play anymore.

 **First of all, I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed! Literally, you bring me life and I especially want to thank Fro for president (When I first read this, it made me smile really big so thank you!) and MaYhEm (girl, I've seen all your reviews and I honestly think I've found my long lost twin c;). I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but so much has been going on, and I apologize.**

 **I ALSO WANT TO POINT OUT THAT ONE OF MY FAVORITE AUTHORS EVER (solusss) IS FOLLOWING MY STORY –INTERNALLY SCREAMS-. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ HER STORY, SOUL FIGHTERS, YOU ARE HONESTLY MISSING OUT ON ONE OF THE MOST INTERESTING AND WELL WRITTEN STORIES YOU WILL EVER READ.**

 **Also, enormous thank you to my beta, Kara J! It is because of her that I can finally say my stories don't have any grammatical errors xD (because I can't write for crap), and she gave me the idea for a large part of this chapter! You're amazing, and I owe you so much!**

 **P**

 **L**

 **E**

 **A**

 **S**

 **E**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **Love you! ~Lexi**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The car radio was blasting with a familiar song, the bass reaching his ears and feeling absolutely amazing as his lips attempted to sing along to the lyrics. His vision was slightly blurred, due to all the smoke that filled his car, and even then he could still clearly see the gray skies beginning to appear, much to his amusement.

Dipper sat there, his driver's seat leaned back and his head resting on his two arms. Never had he felt more relaxed than in that moment, watching some cars pass by in whatever place he was in at the time. To be fair, he had known where he was heading to a few minutes ago, but now he couldn't remember.

He shrugged to himself, his eyes closing shut.

Wherever he was, he was sure to remember soon enough.

He heard a knock coming from his car window, and he looked over to see an old man standing there. ''May I help you?'' he asked, pulling the window down. Smoke began to instantly fly out, as the acquainted man with glasses coughed, heavily. ''Oh, hey Grunkle Ford. What's up?''

''Dipper, are you high?'' Ford shouted, causing him to flinch. Why was he being so loud all of a sudden? Didn't the world know how to keep it down?

''Shh,'' he placed his finger to his lips, looking around at all the shiny cars around as a laugh escaped. ''Keep it down. Someone's going to complain you're too loud''

Ford only sighed and opened his car door, pulling him out. He wrapped an arm around him, helping him take balanced steps across the concrete. Dipper looked down at his feet, wondering why the ground never seemed to end. He wanted to go back to his car; he didn't want to keep walking forever.

''you're lucky I forgot something in the car'' his great uncle said, as Dipper groaned at the loudness. ''Someone else could've found you, not to mention, there's a storm coming this way''

''Listen, dude'' they both walked into the elevator, and Dipper waved at a confused receptionist, who was the only one in the empty lobby. He immediately felt the urge to press all the elevator buttons, but before he could, his hand was smacked away by Ford. ''This isn't the first time I do this. I can take care of myself''

''So why did you start in the first place?''

Dipper shrugged his shoulder, gulping at the thought of the stupid answering machine from the night before. Sudden images of his angry father and stressful demands began to appear back, but he was rapid to push them away. ''I needed to get away from everything, you know? I can't keep being the perfect son all the time''

Ford narrowed his eyes down to him in concern. ''Did something happen?''

'' Dipper laughed, tiredly rubbing his forehead. ''Oh, you know. My missing twin won't answer the phone and my dad punched me for not thinking that she's a disgrace. The usual in the family''

There was a ring, and the elevator opened only seconds after. They walked down a hallway, until his great uncle pulled out a key and opened the door. Dipper stumbled in, his arm still wrapped around the man's shoulder as the door closed behind them.

''Stan!'' Dipper covered his ears. ''Come help me!''

''What?'' Ford's twin shouted, rushing to Dipper's other side and helping him make his way towards the closest bed, where he sat at. Dipper smiled, almost falling back, as he remembered back to all those years ago when he and Mabel would go visit them during the summer.

''Grunkle Stan, how've you been man?''

''He's got bloodshot eyes, his hands keep shaking, and an accelerated heart. I don't think I have to say any more as to what his state is right now''

''What do we do? It's almost dark. If the cops or press find him, who knows what Charles and Eva will do to the poor kid''

Dipper growled, hearing his parents name and laying down against the bed. ''Don't say their names out loud, you'll summon them up''

''I think you're thinking of Voldemort, kid''

''same thing'' Dipper yawned. ''Did you know they're technically abusers? My parents, I mean. Well I guess Voldemort is too. I tried telling someone once about how they were treating us, but they didn't want to listen''

He felt his eyelids grow more and more tired as he grabbed a pillow, and hugged it. ''Just don't tell Mabel about this. I don't want her getting upset again''

Before he knew it, he was already falling asleep, but not before hearing the happiest words he could ever hear.

''We find Mabel and we take them away from here as soon as possible''

Dipper couldn't agree more, and for once in a long time, he could feel a small amount of hope grow within himself.

It sounded like a great plan.

~trainingwheelstrainingwheelstrainingwheelstrainingwheelstrainingwheelstrainingwheelstrainingwheels~

Mabel hadn't slept at all that night.

Her eyes had stared up at the dark ceiling for what felt like hours, observing the shadows being casted by the current thunderstorm that occurred just outside the apartment door.

There was loud thunder every other minute, and although she'd never really grown fond of the storms, she managed to find tranquility in this one for some unknown reason.

Bill had gone to bed as soon as they'd arrived back in the apartment, not even coming out when she'd knocked on his door to tell him she'd made dinner. She'd simply placed it down in front of his door, and whenever she'd come back half an hour later, the plate was usually empty back where she had placed it. This time, the food had remained untouched, and Mabel had to admit, she had lost her appetite as well.

When Bill shot at the phone, she had felt a sense of remorse fall upon her. Remorse that she'd given her brother Bill's phone number without really thinking it through, but even more remorse knowing Dipper would call and she wouldn't be able to talk to him.

He was her twin, after all, whether she chose to leave with or without him, and the fault just couldn't seem to leave her long enough to get some decent sleep. Especially knowing that the man who'd kept her from being in contact with her brother was sleeping only a few feet away. Then again, she couldn't blame it all on him; seeing as she was nothing more than a naïve, dumb girl.

There was another booming sound, followed by a flash of lightening, which lightened up the vacant and darkened living room for a few seconds. Mabel snuggled into her blanket even more, hearing the descending rain.

She chuckled to herself, thinking back to when she was six years old. Whenever there was a thunderstorm, Dipper and Mabel would always wake each other up and make their way to their parents' bedroom. Back then, they lived in a small apartment, not very big but comfortable enough for the four of them, and would shake their father and mother awake. Their mother, with her comforting smile, would pat for them to lie down in between the two adults, and their father would always make them laugh with his silly stories.

Before either of them knew it, the thunder was gone, but their parents would never insist on them going back to bed. Instead they would go to sleep there, with their mother's arm around one of them and their father's loud snores there to protect them from the outside.

Mabel didn't like to think back very much to those memories, because she always ended up in tears knowing the parents she'd had back then were gone. It almost felt like she'd imagined it all, or as if someone else had lived it instead of her.

Surely, there was no way that Charles and Eva Pines could've ever shown such affection to the children they often neglected now a days.

All that Mabel knew was that her brother was stuck there, in that plastic and soul-taking dollhouse, and she'd left him again. Not only had she left him once out of pure selfishness, but she had the audacity to do it twice, and this time right in front of him.

She rapidly sat up, grabbing her pillow and holding it close to her chest.

She shouldn't have done that.

She shouldn't have left her own brother to deal with their demons all by himself.

Mabel needed to go back, she needed to take him away from their once and for all.

Rising up from the couch in one bounce, she dug into her backpack and pulled out some jeans, a white blouse and a loose hoodie. Rushing to the bathroom, she instantly changed into her clothes and pulled her hair back with a hairband. Once she opened the door to the bathroom, however, she was met with the front of a gun.

She sighed, as Bill placed down the weapon and growled. ''What do you think you're doing up at three in the morning?''

''Not using the bathroom like someone breaking in would'' she mumbled. She noticed Bill staring down at her appearance, a look of confusion momentarily running across his face. ''I'm leaving''

''You're what?'' he spat, running his fingers through his already messy bed hair. She ignored him, walking past him to the living room and opening her backpack. He followed shortly behind, only watching as she pulled out some dollar bills.

Mabel sighed, handing them to him. ''There, that's what I promised you''

Bill only looked down at them, before placing them down on a side table. ''Why are you leaving?''

''I can't deal with this guilt anymore. I'm going to get Dipper'' she said, closing all her backpack's zippers.

''At three in the morning? Have you lost your mind, shooting star? Do you even know what can happen to you out there at this time?''

A part of her was agreeing with what he was saying, but the other side of her was more driven by guilt. ''I- I don't care. I need to get to him, I can't leave him with them anymore''

''Who, your parents?'' he grabbed ahold of her wrist, and turned her so that her eyes locked with his. ''He 'll have it worse when he sees his dead sister on the news''

She fought against his grip, but he was much stronger than she was. ''I don't care if you leave, just not at this hour!''

''And why not?'' she snapped, finally pulling her hand away and gently rubbing at the ache. ''Why do you care if something happens to me? You have your money now!''

''I'm not letting you go out until I know it's safe'' he said through gritted teeth. She was about to argue back, when he walked towards the hall's closet and pulled out some rope. He walked to where she was standing, so that his face was only a few inches from her. ''Don't make me use this on you, because I will''

''Bill, will you just leave me alone? I feel horrible enough, and this isn't going to stop me from going to get Dipper''

''Will you listen to me?'' He grabbed ahold of her shoulders, as Mabel inched her face away from his. ''I know what kind of people are out there, and if they see a defenseless girl walking alone in the streets, they'll do unimaginable things to you. Is that what you want?''

She shook her head after a silent pause, feeling her eyes grow watery. ''This is all your fault, you know''

Bill's eyes widened, pulling back almost unconsciously. ''What?''

''If you hadn't destroyed the phone, I would've had a way to talk to Dipper, and the guilt wouldn't be driving me insane''

He groaned, throwing his head back. ''I was being careful, something you've lacked to do since I met you''

''Still,'' her eyes shifted, to look down at her hands, taking a seat on the couch. ''You took the only thing I had that connected me and Dipper, and you broke it''

Bill didn't say anything, not that she expected him to. Instead he yawned, rubbing his tired eyes. ''I'm going back to sleep''

He looked down at the rope, and threw it to his side. ''I'm guessing I'm not going to need that.''

His eyes flickered down to her one last time, his hard expression only slightly softening. ''We'll talk about this in the morning''

She nodded, taking off her backpack and placing it down next to the couch. She laid back down, hearing Bill's footsteps walk away, and then only the lessening raindrops.

Except, he didn't get to talk to her after that.

Because by the time the sun had fully risen, she was long gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The streets were filled with puddles of water, the skies still dark and gloomy upon the rest of Piedmont. Mabel was running, running as fast as her clumsy legs could take her, away from the mansion that she'd fought so hard to run from. Heavy footsteps trailed behind her, along with low husky voices shouting her name as she tried her best to ignore her shortening breath.

Rushing into a small, darkened alley, she was relieved when the large group of guards shot past her without a glance. Turning to look around for anyone else, she tiredly fell onto her knees while attempting to catch her breath. Her feet and legs seemed to be on fire, her chest rising up and down in exhaustion and her head spinning with everything that had occurred.

Gently leaning on one foot, she let out a low whimper as a sharp pain traveled down her ankle. She'd felt the same pain just moments before when her foot had accidentally twisted out, but having been so caught up in trying to outrun the men chasing her, she'd forgotten about all about it.

''Just what I needed'' she mumbled, grabbing onto her ankle tightly. Watching as a black car slowly drove by, she was quick to try to blend into the shadows. She sighed, once the car drove past her without stopping.

Dipper hadn't been there when she'd gone for him, and after the eight pebble thrown at his window, she'd been caught by one of her parents' main guards, Soos. He was a good man, and tried his best to explain that her parents were worried about her disappearance, but Mabel was done being manipulated. So instead she ran off as rapidly as she could while Soos called for backup. She didn't know how she ended up running all those miles without the guards catching up to her, but she had and she was more than grateful for that.

Now, the only thing that truly worried her was the fact that Dipper hadn't returned the night before. Her brother had always been the responsible one, always being her parents exemplary child who never did anything wrong. Mabel knew that wasn't true, but she did know that Dipper had never not returned back to their house, no matter how daring he was feeling.

Just thinking that he could be somewhere out there, doing cannabis like she'd caught him doing before, made her feel even more anxious.

Dipper was going to be okay, he was always okay, right?

Now finding him was going to be harder than she thought, especially with the guards being even more observant now more than ever.

Gradually rising from the ground, she let a curse word slip from her lips as the pain returned upon the pressure on her ankle. Bopping her head out to look around the streets at the passing citizens, she felt even more helpless just wondering if guards were waiting for her just around the corner. She just wished Bill still had his cell phone, seeing as it would've been easy for him to simply come around and rescue her like he always did.

He'd be angry, and annoyed and just plainly frustrated with her, but Mabel knew he'd come for her in a heartbeat.

Now here she was, standing in a dark alley with an injured ankle and dozens of guards looking for her. Bill's house was only mere miles away, so if she could make a break for it and run like she had, she'd surely get back.

A large, white limousine caught her eye as it slowly drove by and stopped once the last window was right in front of her. The tinted glass gradually rolled down, and she was surprised to see a white blond haired guy with even bigger hair than her own, smiling at her. He looked younger, with a row of freckles on his pale cheeks and what seemed to be a blue cowboy suit. He slightly looked familiar, but she wasn't sure from where.

''Hello, there Lil' Lady'' He had a high pitched voice, and Mabel could tell he was trying his hardest to sound adorable. ''Are you alright there?''

''Just fine'' she mumbled, glimpsing around to assure no one was watching.

The guy smiled, far too innocently to match his eyes. ''Say, are you Mabel Pines? Your body guards are looking for you''

''I don't know who you're talking about, I just stopped here to tie my shoe'' she turned her head. ''Good day, sir''

''Come on, Miss Pines, I'll take you wherever you want to. Don't want a beautiful girl like you to be taken back to a dark mansion like that'' he giggled, and Mabel was beginning to get uncomfortable.

That all changed, however, when she saw a group of guards heading right towards their direction. Without thinking, she opened the car door and jumped in. The driver rapidly took off, leaving behind a number of puzzled guards.

She turned to look at him, when she let out a scream seeing his face only an inch from hers. ''What are you doing?''

''Excuse my impoliteness, I've just never seen such beauty'' He stuck out his girly hand. ''Gideon Gleeful, psychic. Nice to meet you''

She hesitantly shook his hand, and she held back another scream as he grabbed her hand and planted a sloppy kiss on the back of it. ''Mabel, normal person. So what, you have weird abilities or something?''

''Or something'' he fluttered his eyelashes at her. ''You might see me on TV as Lil' Gideon''

It then all clicked, and she remembered all those night she'd spend with Dipper and her great uncles making fun of the so called psychic when he'd first come out. ''Oh, that's where I know you from!''

''Well, you can say I'm pretty well known'' he grinned widely.

She felt another chill run down her spine, as she loudly cleared her throat. ''Can you take me to a park that's nearby. I'll be fine once you drop me off there''

''Anything for you'' he attempted to grab her hand, but Mabel tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear as casually as possible. ''Father, take us to the nearest park''

A grown man with a giant hat and a red t- shirt turned from the steering wheel and smiled widely. ''Sure thing, son!''

''So, tell me, why is Mabel Pines running away? Everyone's been so worried about you'' he inched closer to her, while she inched way.

''It's a personal matter,'' was all she could manage to say. Something about Gideon just made her extremely uncomfortable, and made her feel as if she shouldn't trust him. She wasn't sure what it was, but she couldn't wait to get out that car.

''You can tell me anything, you know. I'm great at keeping secrets''

She laughed bitterly, staring out the window. ''I bet''

Within seconds, Gideon's father called out that they had arrived, and before a blink of an eye, Mabel was already out of the car. She forced a smile, slightly leaning into the rolled down window. ''Well, thank you for the ride, Gideon. I'll be fine from now on''

''Are you sure? You can come to my mansion and we can take care of you there'' the statement made her stomach turn.

''No, it's all good, just please don't tell anyone that you saw me''

The guy nodded, causing his large hair to move along too. ''Anything for you, lil' lady''

And with a wink, the window rolled up and the car drove away. Watching as it turned a corner, Mabel took no time running back to Bill's apartment that was only minutes away. Hissing at the constant pain that spread up her leg, she was more than relieved once she reached the door, knocking frantically.

Gideon watched from a distance, his lips slightly turned up in a cold grin, watching the girl staring around nervously. She hadn't seen them when they'd followed her back to where she was, and now he knew exactly where she had been heading. He wasn't expecting for her to go to the same apartment as Bill Cipher, however, and that only seemed to make the game even more exciting.

''Say, Gideon, isn't that Bill?'' He heard his father asked, as the blond haired guy pulled Mabel into the apartment.

He rolled his eyes. ''Of course it is you, old bat, now start driving away''

Mabel was going to be his, and their little game of tag, had just started.

~tagyou'reittagyou'reittagyou'reittagyou'reittagyou'reittagyou'reittagyou'reittagyou'reittagyou'reit~

''-And then I ran into an alley, and manage to stay hidden from them'' Mabel hissed once again, feeling Bill place a bag of ice upon her ankle resting on the couch. ''And then I realized I injured my ankle, and it hurt whenever I stepped on it''

Bill stood there, a scowl to his face and his arms folded across his chest. ''You stupid girl''

''Hey, technically they didn't catch me, did they?'' she whimpered, accidentally moving her leg and causing the pain to shoot back. ''Bill, I'm sorry for leaving''

''How were you supposed to know your imbecile brother wasn't going to be there? Don't apologize''. He sat down next to her, his eyes glaring down. ''What I want to know is how you made it back? There's no way you're ankle could've handled all that''

Mabel gulped, her eyes narrowing down. ''Gideon Gleeful gave me a ride''

She explained to him what had occurred shortly after, and she wasn't expecting the type of reaction she received. Bill's face turned a dangerous shade of white, rising from the couch and beginning to pace around. Stopping, he walked back to her and flicked her in the forehead. ''Ow! What was that for?''

''Do you know who you were dealing with? He's not just some psychic fraud, he's much worse!''

''It's not like I had a choice! The guards were going to find me if I didn't get into his car!''

''Did he do anything to you?'' he grabbed a hold of her shoulders, and Mabel felt a slight amount of red rush to her cheeks as he examined her closely. ''Did he touch you or anything?''

''No, he just kissed my hand and kept scooting closer to me'' she sighed. ''he's got personal space issues, if you ask me''

''Listen to me, Mabel, Gideon is very dangerous'' his eyes were burning into hers, so much that Mabel was beginning to grow somewhat fearful, hearing her name come out of his mouth like that. ''Trust me, I know because he asks me to get rid of people all the time. The last girl he had a crush on who rejected him, ended up with her guts spilled all over her bedroom floor. Do you understand where I'm getting at?''

''Wow, wow, wow'' she pushed him away, his hands leaving her shoulders, much to her regret. ''Just because he gave me a ride, doesn't mean he has a crush on me or anything''

''That's how it starts'' Bill groaned. ''He's a psychopath, Mabel, I know how he works''

''I made him drop me off at a park, I doubt he'll know where to find me anyway'' she argued.

Bill snorted. ''I wouldn't underestimate him. When Gideon Gleeful wants something, he always gets his way''

''-and I'll be okay, I promise'' she sent him a cheeky smile, hoping to calm the anxious look on his face. ''You would never let anything bad happen to me, right?''

She was expecting a bitter remark about how naive and stupid she was, but instead she was surprised when his arms wrapped tightly around her. It took her a few seconds to react, but when she did, she was quick to embrace him back.

''I'm sorry I destroyed the stupid phone'' he mumbled, a hint of guilt in his voice. ''Maybe if I hadn't, none of this would've happened'

''Aw, you were worried, weren't you?'' she smiled to herself. ''Didn't think Bill Cipher cared about anyone''

At her words, he pulled away, flicking her in the forehead again and rising to his feet. ''I don't, and don't think I care about you the least bit''

Mabel smirked, knowing he'd meant otherwise, when he came back with some medicine for her ankle. Still, the unsettling feeling that came with Gideon didn't seem to leave the pit of her stomach.

Surely, that would be her last encounter with Gideon Gleeful.

 **Gosh, Gideon is such a creep lmao. Anyway, I'd like to thank erin05774, Mylittlechainsaws123, MaYhEm, Guest, Anonymous, Hana-Liatris and SweetieYammy for all your reviews. You guys made me smile and inspired me to continue on with the story xx thank you so much for everything! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it and hopefully it wasn't all out of sync because like I don't know, it's raining outside and when it rains I have more inspiration to write sadder stuff if that makes sense.**

 **Please review! Love you all! ~Lexi**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The apartment was deadly silent, that is, besides the loud snores coming from the very own Mabel Pines herself.

The early morning sunrise had made its way into the closed blinds, the darkened clouds now replaced with clear skies, and the smell of freshly made toast filled the air. Bill sat on a chair, elbows leaned against the kitchen table and a grilled cheese sandwich in his hands. His eyes continued to shift from the sleeping girl on the couch only a few feet away to the slightly opened window in the kitchen, closely looking for anything even remotely considered strange.

After all, he hadn't been able to get much sleep, just thinking that Gideon Gleeful's guards could easily kick the door down and murder him within minutes. He was beginning to get worried, but not for the obvious reason, however; as the thoughts of Gideon Gleeful also contained thoughts of Mabel Pines, and to say that was terrifying, was an understatement.

The day Mabel had decided to leave, Bill had felt an uncomfortable feeling he couldn't truly described. He'd gone to do the usual, which was take a shower, eat breakfast and so on, but the apartment felt too empty the longer he spent in it.

He had tried to distract himself with television, even going out and buying a new disposable phone to contact his old clients with, but nothing seemed to distract his mind from the thought of the stupid girl being out there on her own.

 _Poor Pine tree_ , he had thought to himself, _having to look after that idiot girl._

It wasn't until she showed up at his doorstep, panting back and forth and one leg raised up awkwardly, that he truly realized just how… worried he'd really been. He had tried to deny it to himself, reminding himself that he had murdered hundreds of people in cold blood, but the feeling was still there.

He _cared_ about the silly Pines girl, and even thinking about Gideon taking her, caused worry to fill his insides for the first time since he was a kid.

Bill didn't want to feel that way anymore; what he would do to make that feeling go away.

''Good morning, Bill'' a cheerful voice cried out, as Mabel made her way towards him while stretching her arms. Her blouse has slightly risen up, revealing her toned stomach.

Bill looked away, mumbling a good morning before taking another bite of his sandwich. Mabel grabbed a bowl and a box of cheerios, rapidly making herself a quick cereal and taking a seat next to him. She smiled, her caramel waves all over the place. ''I had the weirdest dream''

''Is that so?'' he said in the most uncaring voice he could summon.

She nodded, excitedly. ''Yeah. There were these huge two dogs and there were rainbows everywhere and the dogs let me lick their paws. And then there was this flying shark with arms who-''

Bill stopped listening after that, trying his best to only focus on his sandwich.

''Anyway, did you dream anything?''

He snorted. ''I don't dream, shooting star''

''What? Everyone dreams, it's like part of humanity!''

''Then I suppose I'm not human'' he replied, casually. ''How's your ankle doing?''

''A lot better, the medicine really helped. The pain's gone for the most part'' her voice became softer, losing much of its enthusiasm. ''Hey, Bill. Do you think Dipper's okay?''

''Pine tree? Like I care''

''It's just it's not like Dipper to not come back to the mansion'' she giggled, but Bill noticed the stiffness behind it. ''And we don't exactly have any friends he could be with''

''Don't you rich hang out among your own?'' he asked, watching her gaze falling down to her bowl.

''Yeah, and that's the problem. I mean, Dipper and I had friends when we were younger, but after dad became the CEO, our parents didn't want us to hang out with them anymore because they ''weren't like us'' '' Mabel lifted her fingers up in quotation. ''The kids we were allowed to hang out with were all full of themselves or didn't want anything to do with us. Mom had to practically force us to talk to them''

Bill rose an eyebrow, folding his arms over his chest. ''You're telling me you don't have any friends?''

''Nope,'' she grinned, but it didn't fully reach her eyes. ''It's okay, though. Dipper and I have always had each other''

''Pathetic'' Bill rolled his eyes, but even then he couldn't help but feel somewhat empathetic towards the girl. He himself didn't have any real friends, and he knew how it felt like to feel alone at times.

''You're my friend now, Bill'' Mabel beamed. ''don't worry, now we have each other too''

''You think I need friends? I've been on my own for the longest, I don't need anyone but myself''

''Oh, shush'' he stood up, taking his plate over to the sink as she followed. ''So what are we doing today? You're not working, right? I was thinking we could go see if Dipper's back-''

''You think that's really the brightest idea? The guards know you were there, the mansion's going to be heavily guarded now'' He heard the sound of car tires, and almost instantly he knew there was something wrong.

''I know, but you're careful and you always find a way to-''

''Stop talking'' he placed his hand over Mabel's mouth, his eyes widening at the sound of Gideon's loud screams from outside the apartment. He felt Mabel whimper under his hand, as she her entire body instantly stiffed. Grabbing her arm, Bill rushed into his bedroom and opened his closet, pulling out his large bag.

Grabbing a hand gun and loading it, he handed it to a nervous looking Mabel. ''Here. Lock the door, and if anyone who isn't me comes in, shoot them. Got it?''

Putting his own gun into the waistband of his pants, he could hear the shakiness in Mabel's voice. ''Why's Gideon here? Is he going to hurt you?''

He grabbed her shoulders, pushing her deep into his hung up clothes. ''Just stand in here and don't make any noise'' the sound of heavy knocking could be heard from the front door, only causing Mabel to gasp. Locking the door and closing it, he walked towards the front door and opened it, cautiously.

Standing there was a midget Gideon, with two buffed guards at his sides. Gideon was smiling, but it was one that Bill knew all too well. ''Hello, Cipher. Long time, no see''

''Lil' Gideon and his two play buddies'' Bill smirked. ''What brings you around?''

''It sure took you long to answer the door. Can't help but wonder why''

''I was sleeping, you know what the job does that to you''

''I've been trying to call you, but it goes straight to voice mail''

He shrugged. '' Sorry, bud, had to get a new phone''

Gideon glared at him, his pale, chubby face momentarily turning red. ''yes, of course. Why don't you let us in, Cipher? We have a lot to discuss''

''Sorry, buddy, I'm on my way out again to work. What is it you want to talk about? Another theatre manager you wanna get rid of?''

''Why don't we meet at the Sunshine café at noon'' Bill noted the way the sixteen year old's lips were twitching up. ''I wouldn't want to hold you back from anyone''

''Sure thing, kid'' Bill winked, smirking even wider. ''Anything else?''

There was a cold chuckle. ''Not for now''

''Well if that's all, I really should be getting ready'' He tipped down his invisible hat. ''Until later, Lil' Gideon''

And with that, he closed the door. Bill watched closely as Gideon growled, before snapping his fingers and walking off with his guards. They jumped into a black car, and rode off, much to his relief. Walking back to his bedroom, Bill took a deep breath.

''Okay shooting star, you can come out''

Not a sound to be heard.

''Mabel, it's me. I promise you're okay''

An anxious looking Mabel stepped out from the closet, hand shaking with the gun still gripped. Bill grabbed ahold of her wrist, gently pulling the gun away from her. ''What the hell just happened?''

''It seems Gideon followed you and came to see if you were here'' Bill gritted his teeth, placing the gun on top of his drawer. ''The fat bastard thought I would let him in. He's even dumber than I thought''

''What does he want?'' she hugged herself with her arms, lower lip slightly trembling. ''I swear I didn't think he'd actually followed me''

''You couldn't had known, he's a sly walking marshmallow'' Bill thought to himself. ''But if I'm right, he'll take the opportunity to send his guards to look through the apartment while I'm away-''

''-What?-''

''-so the only thing left to do is'' Bill smirked, shaking his head. ''Of course''

''Bill, what's happening?'' Mabel asked, clearly confused.

His lips turned up into a small grin. ''Pack your stuff, Shooting star. We're leaving this place''

''Wait what?'' she grabbed ahold of his shirt, pulling on it much to his annoyance. ''Bill, where are we going?''

''You'll see, now go on'' Bill sighed. ''I have a phone call to make''

The mansion was just outside the city of Piedmont, a few miles near the city of Oakmore. It was largely built, with acres of land surrounding it and large steel fountains welcoming visitors right behind the gates. A large, blue fountain was located a few yards from the heavy doors and the entire place closely resembled a castle.

Mabel thought her mansion was huge, but now looking at the towering building, whoever owned this surpassed them. Grabbing onto her backpack, she stepped out of Bill's car, walking over to the fountain. It was much taller than their families, and surely was a lot more beautiful to look at than the stupid one they had.

''This place is beautiful'' she smiled, turning to look at Bill, who already had been staring at her. ''I can't believe I've never been here before''

''Let's just say the girl who lives here doesn't want to be acquainted with people of her own kind'' he walked to her side, flicking her cheek. ''Now, come on, she's waiting for us''

They walked up many (may she add, literally breath taking) stairs, before knocking on the door. A guard in a suit opened the door, letting them in to reveal the entire first floor covered in at least ten other guards. A large chandelier hung in the center of it all, with white couches filling up the wood- brown living room and large staircases leading to another floor.

There was not a single picture or painting to be seen of the person who lived there, unlike Mabel's home that consisted of a large painting of their family.

Mabel hid behind Bill, still staring in awe around the great mansion. Clearly this had to be a powerful woman to be able to afford something so luxurious.

''Bill Cipher'' a female voice cried out, as a blonde teenage girl around her age appeared from another room. She was beautiful, with big dark eyes, rosy cheeks and glossy lips. Her dirty blonde hair fell just below her waist, and she had bell shaped bangs that shaped her thin pale face. She wore a short lavender dress with a purple jacket over it, a periwinkle belt and nude colored boots.

The moment their eyes met, the girl instantly glared at Mabel, to which only made her feel even more insecure.

''It's been a long time. Didn't think I'd ever see you again''

''After what I did for you, I came to reclaim my favor.'' Bill chuckled, in a way that was way too smug for Mabel's comfort. ''You look stunning, Pacifica''

''No need to flatter me, Cipher'' the so called Pacifica girl folded her arms over her chest, staring over at Mabel. ''Who's the girl?''

''The one you're taking in''

''Yeah, that's what you said on the phone, but I want to know why'' She snickered. ''For all I know I'm taking in a stray dog''

''I'm not a stray'' Mabel said, conjuring up a smile. Taking a few steps forward, she extended her hand. ''Hi, I'm Mabel''

Pacifica stared down at her hand, before looking over at her in disgust. ''Mabel? That's an old lady's name''

''I'll take that as a compliment!'' she beamed.

Pacifica only rolled her eyes. ''What's the story, Cipher? I don't think you're doing this without it benefiting you somehow''

''My, you really do have faith in me'' Bill smirked, shrugging his shoulders. ''She's Mabel Pines, you probably heard about her on the news. Long story short, she's got a psychopath after her and I can't let him get to her. That's all you need to know''

The blonde laughed, wiping away fake tears. ''A psychopath? What kind of a stupid girl gets a psychopath after her?''

Mabel giggled, her eyes turning to look at Bill. ''I guess I do''

''Well, I suppose I do owe you one'' she snapped her fingers, and within seconds, two maids wearing black dresses and a white apron were at her side. ''You two, show these two to their rooms. Oh, and keep your eyes on the girl, we don't want her stealing anything''

And with a simple wave, Pacifica disappeared into another room.

One of the maids, a sweet looking one with dark hair and glasses, smiled warmly at them. ''This way, please''

Walking up the stairs, Mabel grabbed ahold of Bill's sleeve. ''Hey, we're not intruding or anything, right?''

''Of course we are, shooting star'' Bill smirked. ''You don't want Gideon to get to you, do you?''

She gulped, shaking her head.

The larger woman opened the door to a bedroom, speaking up to reveal her alto voice. ''This is your room, Miss Mabel. We made sure it's comfortable for you''

Mabel walked in, staring at the large room with wide eyes. A pink and purple cover covered the king sized bed, along with what seemed to be mountains of pillows, and large furniture and paintings covered the rest of it all. She noted how there was no balcony, only one large window towards the opposite side of where she stood.

She squealed, much to the surprise of the maids. ''Wow, this is great. Thanks, guys!''

''I need to speak with her in privately'' Bill said, staring down at his feet while leaning his back against the wall. ''Go along now''

''Sir, do you want us to show you where your bedroom is?''

''No need, I'll find it when I return, now beat it''

Mabel sighed at him, before smiling over the two stiff maids. ''Thank you, um-''

''Candy'' the woman with glasses and black hair spoke.

''Grenda'' the larger girl with the deep voice spoke.

Mabel grinned. ''- Candy and Grenda. I'll you later!''

They both nodded happily, before closing the door. Bill walked over to her bed, laying on it and placing both his arms behind his head. Mabel did the same, staring up at the ceiling that seemed far too high for either of them to ever reach.

''I'm going to meet with Gideon today'' Bill said, gaze still fixed above him. ''If I don't make it back before midnight, you tell Pacifica to take you back to your mansion and you don't leave your parents' sight, do you understand?''

''Wait, what? But that's not going to happen right, I mean, you're really careful and you're a hitman and smart and-'' she turned on her side, her body facing him. ''Nothing's going to happen right?''

''Most likely not, but I can never be too careful.'' He took a deep breath. ''You stupid girl, look at all the trouble you've caused me. Making me go against one of my loyal customers and having to recall a favor from a snobby girl''

He turned his body to face her this time, his face only inches from her, and Mabel could feel her cheeks slightly burn. ''I haven't felt so much adrenaline in a while''

''Killing people isn't enough thrill?'' she murmured.

He chuckled. ''You're enough excitement for me''

His finger came closer to her, and she closed her eyes expecting to feel a flicker on her forehead. Instead, his fingers gently brushed over her skin, as he moved a strand of hair away from her face.

''Are you scared of me?''

''No. Are you scared of me''

He laughed softly. ''I'm shaking in terror''

He rapidly sat up, much to Mabel's disappointment, and cleared his throat. ''I have to get going. Do me a favor, and don't die while I'm gone''

She nodded, as he rose to his feet. ''I'll do my best''

Staring down at her one more time, Bill's lips _almost_ moved up into a smile as he left the room and closed the door with a loud thud. Mabel smiled to herself, just thinking to how close they had been. It brought a small weird feeling to her stomach, and she could feel her heart beat racing.

But it was probably nothing to worry about, right?

The café was crowded, with a wide number of people taking up many of the tables while laughing and talking. He sat there, at a table for two with his arms folded and lips pressed tightly together.

Bill grabbed the empty chair across from him, taking a seat with a leer on his lips and scanning over the menu. He could feel Gideon's eyes burning through him, but he tried his best to ignore it. ''Gleeful, what are we having today? I was thinking a couple of quesadillas''

''No need, I've ordered us both coffee'' he remarked, casually glancing around.

Bill did the same, watching a waitress passing by. ''So what did you want to talk about? Needing my services again''

Gideon snickered, maliciously. ''Well you can't exactly use your own services against yourself, can you?''

''What's with the attitude, kid? Mommy lost your pacifier?''

He was about to respond, when a brunette waitress came with two coffee mugs at hand. ''your coffees. Call me over if you need anything''

Waiting until she was at a fair distance, Gideon became to breathe heavily. ''Tell me, Cipher, why are you so stubborn as to keep the girl a secret? You could do so much with her''

Bill could feel his jaw tighten at the same time his fingers gripped his coffee mug. ''A girl? You know I'm not looking for anyone right now''

Gideon hit his chubby fists on the table, causing a number of eyes to stare their way, but neither of them could really find it in themselves to care. Bill's eyes were directly fixed on Gideon's, who had a glint of insanity. ''I'll make you a deal. You give me Mabel Pines, and I'll make you so rich, you'll never have to work another day of your life''

''Mabel Pines? Well, that sounds oddly familiar''

''Stop playing stupid,'' Gideon's voice grew dangerously low, which only added to Bill's amused smirk. ''I know you know where she is. She's mine, Cipher! I saw her first, so I want her''

''Lil' Gideon'' Bill leaned closer to the sixteen year old, pointing towards his forehead. ''don't you know all that anger causes you to get lines on your forehead? I'd take some yoga if I were you'' Rising from his chair, Bill let out a laugh before lowering his head down towards Gideon's face. ''Oh, and don't talk about her like she's yours''

With that, he begun to walk away, but not before hearing Gideon calling out to him one last time.

''I got people searching your apartment right now! They probably already have her!''

Bill noticed the way his triumph smile rapidly faded, as Bill displayed his. ''You didn't think the game would be so simple, did you?''

~trainingwheelstrainingwheelstrainingwheelstrainingwheelstrainingwheelstrainingwheelstrainingwheels~

''She came back for you, you know''

That was the first thing Dipper heard the moment he walked into his bedroom. His mother, bottle in hand, sat on his bed with her eyes fixed on the floor. It looked like she hadn't slept at all, with dark circles under her eyes and untamed blonde hair. She wore a red and white pattern dress that looked far too crinkled for his father's liking.

Dipper's eyes widened in surprise, taking a step closer to her. ''Mom''

''I know you were with your uncles, Martin, I'm not that stupid'' her voice was wavering, probably from the alcohol. ''The guards saw your sister yesterday, throwing rocks at your window. She ran away before they could catch her, but you know, they still saw her''

Dipper gradually walked over to her, sitting next to her and grabbing the bottle from her hand. His mother didn't even seem to care, as she looked too weak to even fight back. ''She came back?''

''She didn't come back for us, she came back for you'' she laughed, loudly. ''Who could blame her? I'd want to get away from this hell hole too''

''And nobody knows where she went?''

''Nope, those useless bastards couldn't catch a seventeen year old'' His mom grabbed ahold of one of his pillows, pulling it close to her chest. ''don't tell your father, but I miss that girl''

That stunned Dipper, and he wasn't even sure how to even hide his surprise. ''Wait, what?''

''But it's okay, because she's alive. I was a little scared she was hurt or something, isn't that crazy?''

''Mom, you do care about Mabel'' it was meant as a question, but came off as a statement.

She only ruffled his hair, rising to her feet while stumbling and grabbing the bottle from his hand. ''Your father told me to tell you to dress nicely today. Try not to look so sad this time, okay?''

Dipper couldn't believe it, watching as she left his bedroom with the most stunned look. He hadn't heard his mother say one nice thing to Mabel in these past years, let alone, admit that she missed her and hoped she was okay.

He smiled to himself, as he laid down on his bed with his gaze up at the ceiling. At least he knew two things; His mother still cared at least a tiny bit for them, and his sister had come back for him after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

''Bill''

There was a gentle and just nearly audible murmur that filled his ears, but he ignored it, only burying his head deeper into his soft pillow. A warm hand begun to shake him softly, calling out his name once again with a much more familiar voice. He groaned, pushing away whatever was trying to interrupt his precious sleep when he nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden outburst.

''Wake up sleepyhead!''

He sat up immediately, his hand flying up to his forehead once he realized it was simply Mabel standing there with her usual morning smile. He growled, turning his back to her and laying back down. Bill had only closed his eyes for five seconds when the stupid girl decided to begin jumping up and down on his bed.

''Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?'' he cried, narrowing his eyes away from the galaxy leggings she wore that shaped her legs far too much for his liking. "How old are you? Five?"

He didn't know why he bothered asking when they both knew the answer to it.

With one last bounce and a soft giggle, Mabel sat down only blinking innocently at his direction. ''Sorry, I just came to ask how it went with Gideon yesterday. I fell asleep before I had a chance to ask you.''

He instantly stiffened at the name, thinking back to everything that had occurred.

He had come back to the mansion later than intended after a couple of drinks to clear his head off. It wasn't the wisest decision, but it distracted him from the stupid words the pig had said. Looking at her curious face, he found himself simply shrugging it off. ''Bastard knows you're with me. He thought he was smart. Lucky for you, I'm smarter.''

Mabel's spirit visually fell, as she hugged her knees and rested her chin on them. ''Can't you just tell him I'm not interested?''

Bill raised an eyebrow. ''Sure, right before he gets his guards to shoot me in the face.''

''Don't say that,'' she pouted, her eyes turning away. ''I really wish Dipper was here.''

''Well, he's not.''

''I know, but still.''

She had sad eyes again.

Gosh, there was something about those sad eyes that made everything feel…wrong. It wasn't amusing like it had been when he'd first met her; No, it was something else completely. All he wanted was for her to go back to being cheery and make the stupid feelings go away.

Bill sighed.

He might as well bring something else up before he got to know those emotions any longer.

Sitting, he examined the girl. Her caramel hair was placed into a messy braid, some strands falling at the side of her face and a flower crown on her head. Her sweater also had a galaxy type of theme, except with darker colors and the print of a cat's face on the center of it. Even with all the randomness of it all, Bill couldn't help but chuckle. ''What? Already dressed up?''

''Well, I don't want to look like a slob,'' she mumbled under her breath, her eyes glancing down as she played with her fingers. ''I want Pacifica to like me.''

He grinned slightly, pinching her cheek much to her annoyance. ''Sorry to inform you, shooting star, but the devil doesn't like anyone besides herself.''

''You'll see!'' Mabel said, a small smile appearing on her full lips. ''I'm going to become friends with her one way or another.''

''And if you don't?''

''Don't worry, I'll bedazzle her with my personality.''

''Right,'' he said, his head falling back onto the pillow and his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes again and groaned even louder when he felt Mabel begin to jump once again. The girl had clearly gone back to her usual happy self.

Suddenly there was a shriek, and his eyes flew open only to see the girl trying to find her balance and end up falling on top of him. Her hands landed on his chest, her legs tangled clumsily with his and her eyes only inches from his own. His hands had automatically gone to her waist to try to assure she didn't fall off, with his legs unable to move.

He smirked when he saw her cheeks redden (he didn't want to admit it, but there was something-cute- about the way she diverted her eyes from him), and before either of them could even do anything else, the door opened.

Standing there were the maids, with eyes widened and mouths opened. Their faces were flustered, as they looked away almost immediately. ''Sorry, Miss Pacifica insisted that we call you down for breakfast.'' Candy spoke.

Bill only rolled his eyes. ''Ever heard of knocking?''

''No, no, it's not what it looks like-'' Mabel was off of him within seconds, having clearly ignored him, as she awkwardly laughed. ''I was jumping and then I accidently landed on him.''

''Not that it's any of your concern,'' he added, carelessly.

Candy and Grenda only excused themselves, closing the door to the bedroom rapidly. Mabel hid her face in her hands, taking a deep breath. ''Great, now they're going to think we were doing something.''

''Who cares what they think? It's not my fault you're a klutz.''

''Hey, I'm not!''

''Let's see, you trip every other week, you hurt your ankle a few days ago, and today, you fell on top of me.''

Mabel bit her lower lip, folding her arms across her chest. ''Fine, maybe I am. I'm going down to eat breakfast now. Don't take too long!''

''Yeah, yeah, whatever,'' he huffed, as she closed the door to his bedroom with a loud thud.

Shaking his head, he let out a dry laugh. When was the last time he'd had a normal morning?

 _~cakecakecakecakecakecakecakecakecakecakecakecakecakecakecakecakecakecakecakecakecakecakecakecakecakecakecakecake~_

''You're saying Mabel came to get you, huh?'' Great Uncle Ford spoke, as he fixed the glasses on the bridge of his nose. His laptop was popped open on his lap, typing furiously. Stan sat in the driver's seat of the car with a burrito in hand and a can of coke in the other while simply staring out at the passing cars from the Burrito Palace Parking Lot.

Dipper rested his elbows against the front seats, leaning so that he was closer. ''Yeah, and the one day I decide to get high again, I'm not there to see her.''

''You couldn't have known, kid,'' Stan said through bites. ''Don't beat yourself over it.''

''But I could've been with her, I could've taken her away from that Bill guy and brought her to you,'' he chuckled softly to himself, running his fingers through his hair. ''I bet Mabel would've been so happy to see you guys again.''

''And she will be once we find her.'' Ford typed a few more words, before he let out a loud 'aha'. Dipper turned to look at Stan, only for the older man to shrug his shoulders in response. ''I didn't tell you this, Dipper, but I contacted an old friend of mine to hack into the street cameras of Piedmont.''

The boy nodded.

''It took a long time, and lots of illegal hacking, but Fliddleford was finally able to send me what we need.''

Dipper could feel his heart beating out of his chest. ''Which is?''

''A video of your sister with him.''

Ford handed him the laptop, displaying the video of Mabel entering a car with the blond haired man she'd been with when she'd gone to see him. The date showed to be some time ago, but even then, Dipper felt as if this was happening at that very moment, and he felt more than anxious. She was okay. It didn't look like she was being taken captive or anything of that nature, but she was somewhere else.

She was somewhere far away from him, with some guy they didn't know, while he could only sit there and do nothing.

He instantly handed the laptop back, and opened the car door. He took a few steps, taking a deep breath before hitting his forehead against the top of the car. Stan and Ford exited the car afterwards, both uncles placing a hand on his shoulder.

''Dipper, Fliddleford is trying to find enough footage to see where they went,'' Ford spoke. ''We'll find her.''

''What if she doesn't come back?'' he murmured.

Stan smirked, ruffling his hair. ''Don't worry. You and Mabel have always been inseparable. Destiny will find a way to reunite you guys again, you'll see.''

He could only hope destiny would hurry up.

 _~carouselcarouselcarouselcarouselcarouselcarouselcarouselcarousel~_

''It's disrespectful to pick at your food.'' Mabel glanced up from her plate, only to find too many pairs of eyes staring her way. She instantly sat up straighter, laughing. ''Oh, sorry, I was just thinking.''

''Then stop thinking and eat,'' Pacifica retorted, cringing her nose. ''Didn't your parents ever teach you manners?''

''Too many times to count,'' she said under her breath. Taking a bite of her eggs, she was surprised to hear Bill speak up.

''You're one to talk, Pacifica, after everything you've done to yours. May they rest in peace.''

The blonde only growled his way, flipping her perfect hair over her shoulder and resuming her eating. Mabel turned to look at Bill, who sat next to her, only to find his eyes already staring back. She offered him a small smile, he blinked, and they both went on to finish their plates. As she went on to drink her water, she almost choked at the question that escaped Pacifica's mouth.

''What were you thinking about that would lead to you acting so disrespectful?''

Mabel wiped away the small droplets of water falling from her lips with her sleeve. ''I was just thinking about my brother. Call it twin intuition, but I can feel him thinking of me.''

Pacifica laughed, far too heartlessly for her liking. ''That's ridiculous, there is no such thing. You really are ditsier than I thought.''

Bill groaned. ''Watch it, Northwest, only I can make fun of her-''

''No it's okay,'' Mabel grinned, staring down at the rest of her food with a sigh. She grinned to herself, thinking back to her brother. ''A lot of people don't get what it's like to have a twin. Sometimes it's like that with Dipper and I, where one of us is feeling something really strongly and the other one feels it. I just feel it in my heart, and I know right away how Dipper feels.''

Pacifica didn't speak at first, only staring at her for a moment. ''Your brother's name is Dipper?'' Her voice was sassy, much calmer.

Mabel thought for a second. ''Well, technically his name is Martin, but I call him Dipper because he's got a birthmark shaped like the Big Dipper on his forehead.''

She instantly covered her mouth with her hands. ''Sorry, he doesn't like telling anyone.''

''Whatever.'' Pacifica rolled her eyes. ''It's not like I'll ever meet your loser brother anyway.''

Rising up from her chair, the blonde beauty straightened her navy blue dress, reaching just above her knees. ''Excuse me, while I leave this boring conversation and go do something productive.''

And with that she left.

Mabel just sat there, unable to really move. She saw from the corner of her eye that Bill turned his head to look at her. ''Listen, Shooting Star-''

''Did you see that?'' she squealed, grabbing his arm and squeezing it. ''She asked me like two questions. We're this close to becoming friends!'' She held her index finger and thumb only an inch apart.

Bill only chuckled, pushing her hand away. ''Are you that naive?''

''What do you mean?'' she beamed.

Bill looked at her for a few seconds, before shaking his head. ''You're something else.''

They both rose up (Mabel grabbing her plate to take to the kitchen only for Grenda to take it from her hands), and followed Bill up the stairs. She casually walked into his room once again, sitting on the edge of his unmade bed while he looked through something in the closet. ''So what are we doing today?''

''You're not doing anything, you're staying here, while I,'' she watched as Bill rose from his spot, tucking a gun into his leather jacket's pocket, ''go finish a job.''

''Oh, another client'' she breathed out. ''Don't you feel the least bit bad for murdering someone? I mean you're taking something that isn't yours to take.''

''I like playing God,'' he smirked, much to her disappointment. ''I've never felt so powerful.''

''It's just awful to think about their families, and how much they're hurting.'' Mabel bit the inside of her cheek. ''I can't imagine how Dipper would feel if I died.''

''Well you're not going to die, so don't say that.'' Bill's voice boomed through the room. It was cold, overbearing almost, and she found herself stricken by sudden fear. He walked over to where she was, so that his body was facing where she was, with his lips pressed together and furrowed eyebrows. ''If you're going to keep giving me crap for what I do, you can leave anytime you want.''

''I was just sayin-''

''Then stop complaining, and suck it up! Crying over everything isn't going to keep you alive if Gideon comes.'' There was a silence that filled the air, and it was the worst type of silence Mabel had ever felt. She turned her eyes away from him, hearing him take a deep breath.

''I'll be back later,'' was all he said as he closed the door.

Mabel had never felt so confused, only staring at the door as if waiting for something to happen. She wasn't sure what she'd said to make him snap like that. After all, he'd been in a great mood, but Bill was as unpredictable as she was, so she didn't know whether to put too much thought into it.

What was she supposed to do now?


	11. Chapter 11

Jacquie Lynn Tomas.

That was the woman he'd been payed fifty grand to get rid of. She was young, only twenty seven, and attractive with long snow white hair and ocean blue eyes. Bill usually liked to give his female victims a quicker, more painless death compared to males, and as he watched her walk down the lonesome Nova Street by herself, he felt that there was no greater opportunity.

However, as he laid flat on the ceiling of a nearby building with his silenced gun in hand, he didn't feel the usual excitement he did when doing his job. He'd always felt a sadistic joy, watching his victims fall to the ground and the life drain out of them slowly, until finally their hearts gave out. He especially liked the rare ones that could manage to cry for help, only to bleed out in someone's arms or be found too late. Bill loved it, he thrived out of it yes, but he couldn't this time; Not when the stupid girl's voice continued to ring through his mind.

Ever since they had talked the day before while he prepared for another job, he'd somehow gotten her words stuck in his head. Talking about how he was taking something he wasn't meant to, and how devastated their families would be wasn't even the part that got him; instead, it was what came after. The moment Mabel had questioned how her brother would feel if she died had suddenly hit him harder than a stack of bricks, to which only fueled to surprise him more.

Because for a slight second, for a millisecond, he could picture Mabel bleeding out on the floor, grasping for any sign of air. But it didn't bring any joy, nor amusement, nor pleasure; all it brought was emptiness, and it was a type of emptiness that could drive any man insane.

Now all he could think of, as he watched the woman stop momentarily in front of a store to fix her heel strap, was of Mabel doing the exact same thing. Gulping, he blinked several times, finger ready to pull on the trigger. ''Goodbye, Jacquie'' he mumbled under his breath, watching as a bullet pierced through her skull and instantly threw her to the ground beneath her.

He watched as a couple ran to her side, followed by more people making their way around her body, and yet, he couldn't even bring himself to smile.

What was happening to him? He didn't know, and it was killing him **(Author's note: Ironic much?)**.

He wanted to laugh, he wanted to grin widely, he wanted, no, _needed_ , any sign that he was still the heartless Bill Cipher he'd always been.

There was nothing.

sippycupsippycuysippycupsippycupsippycupsippycupsippycupsippycupsippycupsippycupsippycupsippycup-

Candy and Grenda were amazing people, and most importantly, they were Mabel's type of people.

After having spent an entire lonely morning by herself after Bill had left for the fourth time in a row, Mabel found herself wondering around the house only to bump into the two working maids in the kitchen. Candy washed dishes while Grenda wiped down the table and counter, and at a single glance Mabel could tell just how dull they were feeling.

Leaning against the counter, she'd started small talk with the two, and so far, she'd come to get to know them better.

Candy was only 20 years old, who'd gotten the job over three years ago due to her mother having been a former employee of the Northwest family. She was shy, her cheeks turning a dark tint of red and always tucking on her jet black hair whenever she was being spoken to, but she wanted to become a doctor someday and had a major passion for photography. Mabel liked the rare moments in the conversation when Candy would laugh hard enough to hear her snort.

Grenda, on the other hand, was more abrasive and open than Candy when it came to personality. She'd only started working about seven months ago since her parents had insisted she should pay for her own college, and so far she'd been able to both study and keep up with Pacifica's demands. Grenda was originally from Indiana, but had moved here to go to her dream college. Candy was the first friend she'd made since the move, and both had become best friends since then.

Mabel laughed at all their silly stories, and she'd noted just how much they'd opened up.

''Hey, girls, did you ever listen to a band called Sev'ral Timez?'' she asked, watching as the girls swept the floors.

Both women's eyes grew wide, as they let out an audible squeal.

''Are you joking? I owned all their albums'' Candy grinned.

''I was so deeply in love with Creggy G., I think I still am'' Grenda swooned. Mabel giggled, waving them off. ''Can't relate, I was entirely devoted to Deep Chris''

''But have you not seen Leggy P.?'' Candy cried out. ''He's the entire package! He's the definition of perfection''

''Okay, girls, I think we can all agree that their best song was Cray Cray by far, right?'' they all nodded, before bursting out in laughter. They mumbled to a few of their songs, thinking back to the group that had once had them crazy when they were pre- teens. For once, Mabel was comfortable around someone besides her brother and Bill, not having to worry about manners or making a fool of herself; for once, she felt like she belonged.

Of course, not all good things could last, as an angered looking Pacifica walked into the kitchen with her arms crossed. ''Excuse me, what is going on here?''

Candy and Grenda instantly avoided eye contact, focusing back on their work and the same serious face falling upon them again. Mabel sighed at the sight of them, taking a few steps towards the blonde. ''Hey, Pacifica! We're just having girl talk, wanna join?''

''If I recall, I don't pay you two for having girl talk'' Pacifica said through gritted teeth, soon her gaze fell upon Mabel, and all she could do was send a small smile. ''What the hell do you think you're doing distracting my employees? They're losers, but they shouldn't be desperate enough to want to talk to you''

Ouch.

Mabel only huffed, feeling Candy and Grenda's eyes on her. ''You can say whatever you want, Pacifica, but don't talk about them like that! They're really nice''

''Um, excuse you?'' Pacifica growled, taking a step closer and towering over her with her tall heels. ''Just who exactly are you? I know my maids, and you have no business trying to pretend like they actually matter''

''Of course they matter!'' Mabel cut in. ''everyone matters!''

Grabbing her arm tightly, Mabel was instantly dragged behind Pacifica, but not before catching the sight of Candy and Grenda's grateful smiles. It wasn't much, if anything it was simple polite grins to a guest, but even then she couldn't help but feel she'd somewhat made two friends, causing her to beam to herself.

''I don't know what your problem is'' Pacifica cried out, the second they were outside in the large mansion garden. The summer sun burned down on them instantly, only causing the surrounding flowers to illuminate even brighter under the clear blue sky. ''But I don't trust you, and I don't understand why Bill bothers to keep you around''

The last words caused Mabel to flinch, as she looked down at her feet almost unconsciously. Why did Bill even bother to keep her around if all she did was cause more trouble?

Snapping her fingers, one of the guards in a suit that looked after the entire perimeter came to her within seconds, back straight and sunglasses on. ''Mermando, keep your eyes on this one and follow her everywhere she goes from now on. Make sure she doesn't touch or steal anything, got it?''

''Yes, ma'am'' the so called Mermando affirmed, letting his Spanish accent be heard.

Pacifica took a deep breath, straightening her black spaghetti strap dress as if she'd never been in so much stress before. Leaning close to her, the blonde sent her a cold long stare. ''Stay in your place or your little psychopath won't have much of a problem finding you''

And with that, she walked off as the door behind her slammed shut.

Mabel was speechless, entirely taken back by all the rude and cruel remarks Pacifica had made. Sure, Bill had said some really terrible things too, but her words had an extra sting to them.

She was right; who was she to even be there? Bill hadn't benefited from anything at all keeping her around, and all she did was turn everything into a huge mess. She hadn't seen her own brother in weeks, for crying out loud; what was she doing?

''Are you okay?'' a deep voice asked, to which Mabel snapped her head up to find Mermando staring down at her in concern.

She cleared her throat, pulling her lips up and nodding slightly. ''Of course, why do you ask?''

''You were just standing there, and you looked like you were about to start crying'' the dark haired man pointed out. ''My little sister has the exact same bad habit of hiding her sadness with a smile''

''I'm okay, I promise'' Mabel assured. ''Pacifica just got me off guard. I mean, is she always that mean?''

''Don't mind her. Miss Northwest is a tortured soul'' he exhaled. ''If anything she's healed a lot in these past three years''

''Why? Did something happen?''

''I don't think it's my place to say'' Mermando said, a small smile appearing on his face. Mabel, haven't fully seen his rather handsome face, grew flustered. ''Sorry, I didn't mean to pry''

''My apologies for bringing up the topic'' as Mabel began to look around the garden, she could hear Mermando's footsteps behind her. Rushing to a bush of red roses, she fell enthusiasm rush through her once again as she leaned forward and took a large sniff.

They smelled like her mother's old perfume she used to wear when Dipper and she were little, and she'd treasured the smell for far too long. Large, tan fingers pulled the rose she'd been staring at out, and she grinned as Mermando handed it to her. ''Take it as a greeting gift from me'' he said, almost reading her mind.

Mabel chuckled. She had a feeling she'd get along with him quite well. ''I'm Mabel by the way'' she stuck her hand out.

He took it with a light squeeze. ''I'm Armando, but as you heard, everyone around here calls me Mermando''

''And why's that?''

''It's a complicated story''

Mabel shrugged, twirling the rose in her fingers. ''Well, you're keeping me company from now on, might as well just spill''

It was a complicated story, indeed.

-pacifyherpacifyherpacifyherpacifyherpacifyherpacifyherpacifyherpacifyherpacifyherpacifyherpacifyher-

Bill walked up the stairs of the mansion, his bag slug on one shoulder and feet too tired to climb. He'd gone on to do a second job (his name was Oscar Days, but he was dead now so it didn't matter), which had left him drained.

Passing by Shooting Star's room, he was confused at the sight of the door open with no sight of her around. Walking in and glancing around, he noted she hadn't been there in some time, and walked towards his bedroom only to find that she wasn't there either.

Walking back down the stairs and spotting the two annoying maids from before, he glared at them. ''Where is she?'' he spoke as coldly as he could muster.

That surely startled them, as they pointed towards the garden with shaky fingers. Walking out and opening the door, he glanced around with just nearly enough sun to spot Mabel laughing with another figure at a distance. Feeling his feet suddenly grow in energy, he groaned at the sight Mabel playing cards with a guard on the grassy field.

Her brown eyes caught his, and jumping up on her feet, she embraced him tightly. ''Bill!''

He pushed her off, probably with much more force than intended. ''What are you doing out here, Shooting Star?''

He could feel his eye twitching just looking at the awkward guard just sitting there watching her. ''And who the hell are you?''

''Oh, I can explain!'' Mabel smiled, that charming grin of hers. ''His name is Mermando. Pacifica told him to look after me from now on, so we've just been out here playing UNO. Want to play?''

''Why would the blonde devil do that?'' he murmured, clearly annoyed.

He sensed a shift in Mabel, but she didn't answer.

''Answer my question, shooting star, or must you continue to be useless?'' he spoke out, before he was able to comprehend what he'd said.

Mabel took a step back, looking at him with a look that could easily haunt him at night. Mermando, or whatever the hell his name was, stood up, standing in front of her protectively. ''Sir, please don't speak to her like that''

Bill was getting really pissed off at the guy, and Bill knew he had a habit of acting out violently when he was pissed. ''What? You think you're some type of hero? Back off, this is none of your business''

Mabel was about to say something when Mermando cut in. ''actually it is, since technically I'm looking over her, and that's no way to talk to a senorita''

''Listen here you piece of sh-''

''Please, stop'' Mabel cried out, causing both men to turn their attention towards her. Her eyes were watering, only making Bill's stomach turn in anxiety, as she tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. She looked at him, biting her lower lip. ''Listen, I just want to keep playing with mermando, so if you don't mind, could you please go?''

''Shooting star, I didn't mean-''

''Yeah, I know. You've said worse'' she smiled at him for a second, taking a seat on the ground and patting on the spot next to her. ''Come on, Mermando, let's finish this''

The guard himself looked unsure, but finally decided to sit next to her, too close for his liking.

Bill could feel the anger bursting through him as he stormed through Pacifica's office doors. ''Why is there some idiot guard assigned to be with Mabel''

Pacifica, who sat on her couch reading a book, smirked at his direction. ''You've met mermando, what a joy''

''Why'd you do it, Northwest? I don't believe you made that choice out of the kindness of your heart to protect her''

''You believe right'' she snorted, without a care in the world. ''I don't trust that girl, and I need someone to keep an eye on her. You're not here at all times, so who better than one of my best guards?''

''Get rid of him!''

''and why should I do that?''

''There is no need for him, I wouldn't have taken Mabel in if I didn't think she was trustworthy!''

''Or maybe you're just a little jealous,'' Pacifica laughed, turning a page in her book. ''I can't see another reason as to why you'd be acting like this''

''it's not jealousy'' he growled.

The blonde raised an eyebrow. ''then what is it?''

Bill stormed out of the room without another word, and Pacifica couldn't help but smirk wider. ''I can't believe it'' she sighed, before returning to her book.

Maybe the cold blooded Killer wasn't so cold blooded after all.


	12. Chapter 12

The pest hadn't left Mabel's side for an entire week, and Bill had never felt such an urge to murder someone in his life.

Whether it be knocking at her door to inform her breakfast was ready or biding her a goodnight outside her bedroom; the stupid guardian hadn't let his guard down for one moment, not even when he wanted to spend time with her. Bill hated it, absolutely loathed having to see his face every time he was around her (especially with the heavy air that surrounded them ever since he'd snapped at her), but the blonde devil refused to dismiss him no matter how many times he threatened her.

'' _You can say all you want, but in the end of the day you're going to stay because of her''_ she told him, the largest smirk on her lips. _''You're just going to let that girl get raped and murdered? I don't think your newly found heart would allow that''_

He'd cursed her out, making sure she knew how easily someone could be smothered at night, before slamming the door to his bedroom closed. He wasn't sure what he hated more, the idea of the girl getting hurt in any way or the thought of someone thinking he had a heart; all he knew was that the days had suddenly gotten duller and too empty.

''Are you okay, Bill?'' Mabel asked, causing his head to snap up from his breakfast. He could feel the pest's eyes burning on him from the corner of the room. ''You've been acting different lately''

''Oh, don't mind him, he's just menstruating'' Pacifica sneered, sipping some of her coffee.

He glared her way, dropping the fork and causing a loud echo. ''Keep it up, Northwest, and I promise I'll buy a brand new m9 just so I can use it on your blonde head''

She laughed dryly. ''Right, and will this be before or after my guards shoot you down?''

''Can we please not talk about killing?'' Mabel murmured loud enough for the two of them to hear. ''It's a nice morning''

''I'm sorry, honey, the adults are talking'' Pacifica spoke, fluttering her eyes mockingly.

Bill rolled his eyes, while Mabel simply shrugged it off. Taking a bite of his eggs, he let his eyes wonder onto the girl sitting by his side. Her chestnut hair was pulled back with a pink bandana tied at the top, more clearly showing her slim face. Her dull eyes, although not as content as a few days ago, were sternly concentrated on the hot tea in front of her, and that's when he realized how little she had ate.

Staring past her, his eyes met the bodyguard's, who too observed her too closely for his liking. Bill then noted just how little they'd talked, _actually_ talked since he'd told her how useless she was. He knew she was pretending like nothing had happened, but it had and he could tell she still carried it around with her even when she was smiling. Bill tried to ignore it, he really did, but that just made him notice it more.

Mabel suddenly tuned to look at him, causing him to instantly twist his head down to the plate in front of him. She didn't say anything for a few seconds, just pressed the mug against her lips.

''What a sight you two are'' Pacifica called out, snickering. ''And you haven't even realized it yet''

He rose an eyebrow, crossing his arms. ''Realize what?''

''Well it wouldn't be very amusing if I said it so bluntly''

He could tell Mabel was just as confused as he was, but nothing more was said. That's when Mermando came to the devil's side, whispering something into her ear and causing her to sigh. ''Alright, come with me for a moment then'' she stood from her seat, flipping her hair back with such force that could cause her neck to break. ''Try not to do anything stupid while I'm gone''

Bill waited until the guard and the witch had left before standing up and grabbing ahold of Mabel's arm. ''Come on''

''What? Where are we going?'' she whispered, but still rising to her feet.

He smirked, pulling her towards the front entrance. ''Out of this hellhole for a little while''

''Shouldn't we wait for Mermando? He's supposed to be with-''

''Say his name one more time, and I'll leave this place and never come back'' the warned. Her lips parted to speak, but then closed shut. ''Alright, let's get going''

Opening the door, they rushed down the stairs (Mabel almost tripped and he having to hold onto her tighter, because heaven knows, that girl is clumsy), and instantly got into the car. He could see Mermando running out, yelling for them to stop, but instead he stepped on the accelerator, watching as smoke blurred him out.

Mabel turned her head back in concern. ''Is he going to be okay?''

''I hope not,'' he murmured, before turning towards her with a grin. ''Put your seat belt on, can't have you getting hurt''

-madhattermadhattermadhattermadhattermadhattermadhattermadhattermadhattermadhatter-

''So, what exactly do you want me to do?'' the pink haired woman sighed, her eyes glancing down at her painted nails carelessly. ''I'm guessing you didn't call me in for some account hacking since you haven't done so in over two years''

''Aren't you clever?'' he smiled, his chubby hands clasped together against the wooden desk. ''It's a lot bigger than that this time. I need you to hack into the entire city's footage cameras and find any trace you can of Bill Cipher''

She let out a low whistle, the giant, colorful bow on her hair bouncing up. ''Cipher, huh? What did that son of a b*tch do? I thought he'd skipped out a long time ago''

''That's not for you to worry about'' He scowled her way, before composing himself. ''Now, Giffany, I have a lot of money coming your way if you do this. Do we have a deal?''

''That money better last me a few years'' she smirked. ''After all, I am the best hacker in all of California''

''Of course,'' his words grew lower. ''But only if he's found in under a week, or it will dramatically be reduced''

''You know I'm faster than that'' Leaning closer, she extended her hand, to which he took. ''It's a deal, Gleeful''

-trainignwheelstrainingwheelstrainingwheelstrainingwheelstrainingwheelstrainingwheelstrainingwheels-

''Where are we?'' Mabel asked, as the car engine came to a stop just in front of a large tree and what seemed to be a large green plain. Bill took a deep breath, his head hitting his seat. ''We need to talk, but first, you should get out and see for yourself''

She looked around once more in confusion. ''Are you going to leave me stranded?''

''I haven't put up with you and your whining for a month and half for me to leave you here'' he said through gritting teeth, getting closer to her without even noticing. She leaned back, finally opening the car door. ''Okay, okay, I get it''

Straightening her lavender skirt, she took a few steps to the front, and to her surprise she was greeted with the sight of a lively Piedmont. It was all from a distance, yes, but it was too beautiful to look away from. She could see her family's mansion even from there, and for an instant she could imagine Dipper and her sitting on his bed watching a movie late at night or playing a board game after a long day of dealing with their parents.

Mabel, after too many years, could finally see beauty in the town that felt too lonely and empty at times.

''It's a better sight at night'' she heard Bill speak from behind her. She turned to him, and she noticed how he'd already been staring at her. ''I just thought it was a good place to escape to for a while''

''Can anyone see us from up here?''

''I doubt it,'' he came to her side, hands in pockets and eyes closed for moment. She noted just how peaceful his expression had changed just being there. ''How'd you find this place?''

''Hit men need to take a breath sometimes too'' he spoke lightly, and she wasn't sure how to take the irony. Sitting on the green grass, legs extended, she patted for him to join her. ''Sit''

He murmured something about staining his pants, but still did as told. All she could do was stare, watching the constantly moving cars and towering buildings, extending her hand out and trying to reach.

''What are you doing?'' Bill asked, his voice combined with annoyance and curiosity.

''I'm trying to see how far the city is'' she smiled. Nudging his shoulder, she pointed her finger towards a crumbling brick apartment just nearly visible. ''You see that building right there? That's where we used to live before my dad got his new job''

''That piece of crap? That's hard to believe'' he snorted.

''It might not be the prettiest, but it I have the best memories in there,'' she hugged her knees, resting her chin on them. ''We were a family. Dad would play with us whenever he got back from work and mom would give us a big kiss on the cheek every night. Dipper and I could run around the yard with our pet pig, Waddles, all we wanted. We didn't have a lot of money, but that was okay''

''I'm curious actually,'' Bill stated, and to be honest, she wasn't sure he was even listening to her. ''How your parents could dramatically change in a couple of years. I can't imagine they suddenly became heartless''

''This is coming from the hitman himself?'' Mabel snorted. ''They didn't change overnight. We knew things weren't going to be the same once we moved into the mansion, but we thought things would get better.

Suddenly it was about impressions and making sure everyone you met knew who you were, because we weren't just anyone anymore. Dad just became busier and busier, and days would pass when we didn't even see him. My poor mom, she used to wait up for him most of the time and cook late enough so that it was still warm when he came home.

Later, we found out why he was taking so long. Turns out one of dad's co-workers had been attractive enough for him to forget he was happily married''

She gulped, feeling another comforting breeze across her face. ''Mom wasn't the same after that even though my dad apologized nonstop. You know she was going to leave with me and Dipper the night she found out about the affair? Imagine just how different our lives would've been if she had''

''Why didn't she?'' Bill asked.

''She loved him and us too much, at least that's what I think. I mean, we didn't have anywhere else to go anyway, so it was just better to stay than to go out to the streets'' Mabel bounced up, pulling on her hair. ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to talk so much! We're here to relax-''

''No, keep going'' Bill sighed, his eyes closed. ''Let it all out''

''Are you sure? I can just be quiet and enjoy-'' He opened one eye and glared her way, which was good enough for her to continue. ''Well, anyway, after that, dad didn't look at another woman for a few months. But then before we knew it, he was staying late again and he stank of another woman's perfume.

They fought more, and I guess they thought we didn't know, but Dipper and I would listen to the horrible things they'd say to each other through the walls. My dad would be the worst, telling my mom how no one would want a woman like her if she left him, and how worthless and useless she was.

That wasn't true at all. Mom was naturally beautiful and everyone she met loved her, but she started to believe it. So, she started getting plastic surgery to fix imperfections she didn't have and started drinking whenever she could.

It was like the man I grew up with had turned into a monster I didn't know, and suddenly I was praying and hoping that someone would come and tell us we weren't rich anymore. I used to think that I would give everything I have, every single dime just so that my dad could be back to normal, just to hear him say _I love you_ just once more.''

Mabel didn't realize when she'd started crying, but she could feel the wet tears staining her face. Bill's attention was now completely on her. ''It was obvious Dad didn't really care anymore about us, but we always thought we would have mom on our side. I guess she didn't want to disappoint dad anymore, so she started acting just as cold and twisted as him.

Now it was just Dipper and I, but at least I knew he would never turn like them, at least on the inside. Our parents wanted us to act like people we weren't whenever the cameras were around, and Dipper was always the one who got it right. It was always ''What a fine boy you have, Mr. Pines'' or ''You are very lucky to have Martin as a son'', but with me, it wasn't. I was the screw up of the family, so I was always told to stand there and smile and not say anything like I didn't have anything worthy of saying.

I didn't find out Dipper was doing drugs until days before I escaped the mansion. Honestly, I don't blame him for doing it. I'm surprised I didn't think of it sooner.

Dad even set up an arranged marriage without telling me just so he could expand his company. I mean what kind of a father does that? What kind of a father holds their daughter in his arms when she's born and then play a puppet master once she grows up?

Did I do something wrong, Bill? Why did the two people who were supposed to love me the most stop? Where did I go wrong?''

She wiped away her tears, sniffing every couple of seconds. She hated crying as much as she was, but she couldn't stop once she started. She felt Bill sit closer to her, and she was instantly surprised when his arms wrapped around her. Her face buried into his chest and she rapidly embraced him back with tears still in her eyes.

It was strange feeling his warmth surrounding her, almost unreal to think that he would even bother to hug her at all, but he was doing just that and it felt right. It was an embrace, a real embrace, she hadn't gotten in the longest of time. Did he care for her? She didn't know, but in that moment, she knew the answer.

Pulling away after over a full minute, she took her last sniff and wiped away the last tears. ''Sorry for being a crybaby, I know crying makes you uncomfortable. I didn't mean to turn this into a sad getaway''

''You're not useless'' he choked out, stunning her. ''You make every day bearable''

''I've caused nothing but trouble. We're living off of Pacifica because of me'' she argued.

''That's true,'' Bill began, a small grin meeting his lips. ''But you're also the only one I could consider-''

He cleared his throat, and she could tell he was trying to get the words out. ''Consider what?''

''A-'' after a pause, he spoke. ''person I care about''

She chuckled, sniffing and bumping shoulders with him. ''So, we're officially friends now?''

''Friend?'' Bill snickered drily. ''What a degrading term''

''Aw, come on'' she grabbed ahold of his arm, and she was surprised he didn't move it off. ''I think we've been friends for a while but you're too much of a Grinch to admit it''

''You're much more delusional than I thought'' he said under his breath. ''The pest and you became friends quite fast, didn't you? How nauseating''

''Who? Mermando?'' Mabel smiled. ''Yeah, he's a fun guy! He keeps me company when you're out working! You should hang out with us!''

''I'd rather turn myself over to Gideon and be met with a hundred bullets''

She slapped his arm. ''Why so bitter? Upset I have another friend besides you?''

''I could care less'' Bill growled.

''So, you admit it, we've been friends!'' Mabel smiled happily to herself. ''Don't worry, you'll always be the friend I come running back to''

His face softened, and she could see his face slightly tilt up into a genuine grin. ''What?''

''I'm glad you're the one I'm having this adventure with, shooting star''

''You call running away from a dollhouse, being chased by a psychopath and having to live in someone else's home an adventure? Who's the delusional one now?''

~lgihtlightlightlightlightlightlightlightlightlightlightlightlightlightlightlightlightlightlightlightlightlightlight~

''Mabel!'' Mermando cried out as she and Bill entered the mansion. He was obviously worried noticing by his features, as he grabbed ahold of her shoulders. ''You're okay. What happened? Where did you go?''

She was about to respond when Bill grabbed Mermando's hands and moved them off her. ''That's none of your business'' he said too cold. Bill grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards the stairs. ''Also, tell your devil boss that you are not allowed to be with Mabel when I am, got it?''

Mermando only looked on, as Mabel turned to look up at Bill, keeping up his pace on the stairs. ''Why do you have to be so rude to him?''

''He's not my friend'' he smirked. Once they reached the top of the stairs, he gently let go of her. ''Also, don't let anyone else touch you except me. Alright, Shooting Star?''

''What's gotten into you?'' she raised an eyebrow.

''oh, nothing''


	13. Chapter 13

The sight of a rising sun was one that had always calmed her, even after one of her worst days.

Standing out in her balcony, a mug of green tea in her hands, she would patiently wait for the first streaks of light to reflect over the darkened sky. The sound of birds chirping would echo throughout, a slight gust of wind would run through her hair and she would lean against the railing taking it all in.

It was something that'd been critical to do as a child, and she'd often found comfort in the sight of a new day when it could be found nowhere else. Pacifica didn't like to think back to it too much, as it usually ended with something being thrown against the wall, but today there was no excuse.

Watching the sun rise with her lips pressed sharply together, she walked into her closet and changed into a black dress reaching just below her knees. After placing on her high heels, she pulled her blonde hair up into a neat ponytail and fixed her bangs. She took a deep breath and sat on the edge of her bed, just staring around her empty room.

She'd dreaded the day for the past two years, and now, it had come around once again. It wasn't like she could avoid it and it wasn't meant to remember them; so instead, she'd bore her peace by dressing in black and paying them a quick visit. Nobody was allowed to bring them up, whether she be in the room or not, and nobody could do anything to honor them (Not that they'd want to either way).

Pacifica just wished the day would just simply end already; maybe then her conscience could find some peace.

Walking down the stairs and taking her usual spot at the table, she snapped her fingers and was greeted with a cup of hot coffee and her usual breakfast. Bill and Mabel already sat across from her, with Mermando on the side.

She could feel eyes burning through her, to which she growled and stared up. ''What?''

''You look different today, Pacifica'' the dumb girl pointed out. ''I've never seen you wear black before''

She send her dirtiest look at the hitman, before he busted out in laughter. ''Already that time of the year? I could've sworn it happened just a few months ago''

''Is this some type of joke to you?'' she said through gritted teeth. ''Not everyone can live heartlessly like you can''

''What's going on?'' Mabel asked, turning to look at him. Bill glared at her direction before turning to the girl and sending her a soft grin. ''Don't worry about it, Shooting Star, I think it was a rather joyful occasion''

''I think you should stop talking'' Mabel mumbled. ''Pacifica looks really mad''

She hadn't even realized just how tightly she had been holding her hands in fists until she finally looked down. Mermando instantly stepped towards the girl, motioning for them to leave, to which Mabel had to drag Bill out.

All Pacifica could do now was just finish half her food before rising up from the chair. Going back to her bedroom, she grabbed a small box under her bed and pulled out a familiar key. Walking to the room down the hallway, every step was as excruciating as the next. The door made a sound once it was unlocked, and gradually, she opened the creaking door.

The large room was obscure due to the dark curtains that prohibited any light from entering, but even then she could note all the dust that had accumulated on all the furniture. Stepping in and closing the door behind her, she walked to the other side and pulled the drapes open.

Nothing had changed, except for a number of dusty paintings against a wall. She'd remembered pulling those down from the hallways and main rooms, shoving them in there as if waiting for them dissolve. Kneeling down, she inhaled before looking at each of them.

The first one was one of her when she was only six years old with a number of medals hanging from her neck. She'd been forced into a number of golf competitions that week, and miraculously through hours and hours of training, she'd won each of them. It didn't show in the painting, but she'd been so exhausted that day from how much she'd been worked. Her father had insisted on making her practice every day nonstop until the day of competition.

''Oh, and whatever happens'' he would constantly tell her. ''Just remember one thing; you're a Northwest. Don't lose''

Pacifica detests golf to this day.

She skimmed through the rest, each only fueling her rage until finally she landed on the last one. It was a painting of all of them; her father wearing a suit, her mother altered by the most recent surgery and a fifteen year old Pacifica faking the widest grin she could pull off. That day had been a nightmare, that same painting having been done after one of her father's ''punishments'' that had left bruises covered by the green dress.

Instantly standing on her feet, Pacifica could only continue to take in deep breaths.

Turning to look at the made bed, one she often dreamed of stained with blood, she let out the loudest scream she could let out before kicking it again and again.

She hated it; she hated it all so much!

She hated her father, she hated her mother and she detested how they'd treated her when they were alive.

She hated how it stunk of her mother's perfume at times in random moments, she hated how every visitor that came always had to bring up how wonderful her parents were (because acting is one of the Northwest's many skills).

She hated how guilty she felt for their death even if they did deserve it, and she hated how she mourned them even after they'd never once told her they loved her.

All she wanted to do was move on, to live a life where she was finally free, but in the end it all came back to haunt her.

''Please let something good happen today'' she mumbled to herself, wiping the tears from her eyes. ''Just this once''

Pacifica spend the rest of the day locked in her room, consisting of her trying to take a nap( failing), reading and thinking to everything she'd done.

She hadn't gone out much in the past two years, and although she didn't want to admit it, having Cipher and the dumb girl around brought her to feel a little less lonely. Sure she strongly disliked Bill, but when it came to Mabel, she knew she wasn't being fair.

She didn't know her, she hadn't even put in an effort to, and all she'd done was treat her like less than a human. How the brunette girl could smile at her through it all, was beyond her.

Feeling thirsty, she decided to walk down to the kitchen. There was no sound of laughter or voices to be heard, to which she took that Bill and Mabel weren't around.

Taking a large gulp, she rolled her eyes at the sound of the doorbell. A nearby maid was about to answer it, until she dismissed her with her hand.

Standing there was a tall dark haired guy, his hands in his pockets and his chest puffed out. His dark eyes were determined, locking with hers almost immediately, to which she had to blink several times to get ahold of herself.

 _Please let something good happen today_

Crossing her arms, she leaned against the doorframe. ''May I help you?''

''Where's Mabel?''

 **Thank you so much for all the support, and this is just the beginning for our little dipcifica ship ;D**


End file.
